


Beyond the Barricade

by HeinrichRiley



Series: THE MATRIX TRILOGY [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, M/M, Matrix - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 17:17:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1718378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeinrichRiley/pseuds/HeinrichRiley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在未来的新世纪，旧世纪已经被毁灭，人类活在人工智能的支配下，人工智能通过“母体”（MATRIX）来控制人类，并从中获取能量，但有那么一小部分人不愿再受到机器的奴役，他们提前觉醒，为自由而战，并试图唤醒自己的同胞，进行一场人类解放革命。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. MUSAIN

**Author's Note:**

> to whom may concern:
> 
> In this fic, Enjolras is Ramin Karimloo; Grantaire is Hadley Fraser; Combeferre is David Thaxton; Courfeyrac is Killian Donnelly; Jean Valjean is John Owen Jones or Peter Lockyer; Javert is Philip Quast or Earl Carpenter.

格朗泰尔翻过一堵矮墙，他的短外套上沾满了灰尘，新地橙色的晚霞映着他通红的脸颊，他那条橙色的领巾皱成一团，有气无力地挂在脖子上。

他的靴子在落地时陷在一堆废墟里，在这个地方最不缺少的就是废墟，他开始咒骂旧世纪那些所有他报得出名字的哲学家，他想问问看他们的朋友公白飞，为什么哲学家会这么热衷于赞美废墟，对他来说，这不过是一堆碍事的石头。

在他一路踉跄着走回咖啡馆的时候，这个酒鬼似乎清醒了一些，刚踏进咖啡馆的大门，陈旧的木地板就发出不堪重负的吱呀声，格朗泰尔扶着墙壁站稳，接着他感到有东西蹭到了自己的腿上。“哦，埃里克，走开吧，今天没有吃的东西给你。”格朗泰尔甚至都没有低头看一眼，姜黄色的猫咪慵懒地叫了一声，从他脚边窜到了一边的木架子上，对方摆了摆尾巴，扫过自己的胳膊，又轻巧地眨眼间消失在门板后，格朗泰尔怀疑如果自己再把他喂得胖一些，他还能不能这么做了。

格朗泰尔穿过咖啡馆的正厅，一边热情地向站在吧台后面的女招待打招呼，一如既往地被对方的大白眼弹了回来，不，格朗泰尔，格朗泰尔是绝不可能的，而格朗泰尔只是咧了咧嘴，像是习以为常，他弯下腰，从一个看不见的角落里掏出一个酒瓶，接着便摇摇晃晃地继续往前走。他穿过一条长长的走廊，这条走廊通往咖啡馆的后厅，或者是别人以为的后厅。格朗泰尔打开一扇木门，扑面而来的冰冷空气将咖啡馆的柔和光线和温暖气息隔绝在身后，墙两边的显示屏射出淡蓝色的光，他脚上的骑兵靴踩在地面的金属网格上，这里是咖啡馆的后厅——一艘叫做缪尚的飞船，而久而久之，人们也把这个咖啡馆叫做缪尚咖啡馆，就像是旧世纪时存在过的那间一样。

格朗泰尔看到了他的同伴们，并不宽敞的船舱里堆满了设备、屏幕和计算机，热安和若李站在一个操作台前，公白飞和古费拉克在另一个角落里，后者的金发在冷色的灯光下显得尤其亮眼，就和他此时说话的声音一样激情洋溢，公白飞曾经对他说过，大概古费拉克先生就是为什么新地会有两个太阳的原因。

他们在争论的内容，格朗泰尔并没有留意，他的目光落在站在那两个人旁边的那个身影上。安灼拉背靠着墙壁上的地图站在那里，他依然穿着那件白衬衫和黑马甲，那条黑色的领巾安静地垂落在他敞开的衣襟里。他没有古费拉克来的高，也没有公白飞来的壮，但却始终是人群中的焦点。他乌黑的头发和清亮的嗓音令他看起来像是一尊神祗，他的深棕色眼睛总是闪闪发亮，像是装有整片星空——当旧地还未毁灭，人类还能仰头欣赏星空的时候，格朗泰尔出生在新地，并未见过真正的星空，直到他有一天在一片黑暗中望进了安灼拉的眼睛深处。

而今天这双星辰般的眼睛只是淡淡地扫了他一眼，接着就像是没看见他似的，领袖将他的注意力重新放回眼前的屏幕上。格朗泰尔拧开了酒瓶，他们已经好一阵子没有好好说话，唯一的交流总是演变成争吵，然后是无止境的冷战，理由很简单，安灼拉认为革命的时机到了，而他不这么认为，可他没法说服对方，对方为什么会听他的呢？他只是一个毫无信仰的酒鬼罢了。

格朗泰尔往一边走开，这时候古费拉克走了过来：“大写的R，你看到埃里克了吗？”

格朗泰尔扬了扬眉毛：“那是公白飞的猫，你为什么不去问他？”他说着举起酒瓶子往嘴边送，一边熟门熟路地避开脚下的电缆，让人每次都禁不住怀疑他是怎么做到不被那乱成一团的缆线绊倒的。

埃里克是一只姜黄色毛的野猫，那是公白飞在一次日常防御战当中从废墟里把他捡回来的，自那以后他就越吃越肥——大写的R在角落里喊了一声这和他没有关系，而且虽然他是公白飞抱回来的，古费拉克却对他表现出了超乎常人的热情，他甚至几度和前者争夺过这只猫的所属权。

但是，埃里克作为唯一一个可以自由出入缪尚的ABC社之外的成员，对这两个人都视而不见。他的钟情只给了两个人，其中之一是格朗泰尔，因为他总是知道最好吃的东西在哪儿，也从不吝啬分享最美味的烈酒；而另一个就是安灼拉，而他甚至什么都不用做。格朗泰尔想这大概和领袖将这么多人吸引在他身边的理由一样，和自己像是卫星一样依赖着对方的理由一样。

他们是这么说的，埃里克在见到格朗泰尔时就卑躬屈膝成了万恶的资本主义，而在见到安灼拉的时候他又摇身一变成为了革命拥护者。

在角落里醉得糊里糊涂的格朗泰尔突然坐直了身子，他大概在脑海里重复了三遍这句话，你们这是在说我是资本主义吗？他大声喊道，你们能拒绝美食和美酒吗？你能吗？德·古费拉克先生？他无视了对方的抗议，为什么无产阶级就要拒绝享乐的权利？

我想他是在说你不够自制，格朗泰尔。这个时候之前一直没有出声的安灼拉开口说话，他的声音美妙得如同歌声动听的百灵鸟，可他从不歌唱，即便是在欢声笑语中，他也不苟言笑。不够自制的人就没有决心，他这么说，而缺乏决心的人无法完成我们的革命。而格朗泰尔也从未告诉过对方他笑起来是多么好看。

你想要反驳我吗？格朗泰尔，那就先把你手里的酒瓶子放下。

格朗泰尔很乐意告诉对方，当他鼓起勇气亲吻自己的神祗的时候，当他在黑暗中抱紧对方，进入对方的时候，这就是他的决心，他的人生，他的信仰。他可以为了安灼拉付出一切，可是看着他送掉性命并不在其中，这也是他们最近一次争吵时他告诉对方的，对不起，安灼拉，我做不到。

而对方并不说话，也就是在那个时候，格朗泰尔开始怀疑他们所在一起共度的那些夜晚究竟是不是真的，安灼拉依然像是一尊神祗拒他千里之外，从未为他绽放为他微笑。他想起在母体里走过的街道和广场，周围吹来的暖风和身边人的温度，而紧接着便是他睁开眼睛醒来后的冰冷空气，躺在他身边的人离他咫尺之遥，却无法碰触。

格朗泰尔抬起头，他看到埃里克已经倚在安灼拉的脚边打起了盹，而后者专注地盯着显示屏，公白飞站在他身边，两人时不时地轻声交谈，做着最后的准备；古费拉克也不再说话，热安和若李依然监视着母体的动静，狭窄的船舱安静得压抑，好像大家都对即将来临的风暴感到紧张。他们胸怀着信仰，宣扬着革命，歌颂着自由，憧憬着未来，他们不仅是信仰者，还是维护真理和自由的战士，但尽管如此，他们所面临的敌人依然强大而可怕。

缪尚很少有这么安静的时刻，这令格朗泰尔感到不自在。他挪了挪屁股，换了个坐姿，他晃了晃手里的瓶子，盯着瓶底还剩下的一点液体。

他们的敌人，计算机的管理员（AGENT），是母体世界的监察者，他们分布在母体世界的各个角落，忠实地维护着计算机世界的法律和秩序。他们在母体的世界里强大无比，但他们也不是不可战胜的，或者与其说是战胜，不如说是阻挡。在经过一次又一次的失败后，他们找到了一种方法，那就是通过寻找数据平面的边缘，在薄弱的结构上覆盖母体数据并建起街垒（BARRICADE），而街垒是他们阻挡监察者的唯一方式。

安灼拉相信，只要他们建起足够多的街垒，就能够阻断母体的控制，哪怕只有短短的一分钟，也能使更多的人醒过来，加入他们的队伍。

“你怎么能保证他们能建起街垒？你怎么能保证他们会起来反抗机器？”

格朗泰尔这么问他，而从没有人这么问过他。安灼拉没有看他，“人民会站起来的，”他的目光落在广场另一头的雕塑上，午后苍白的阳光覆盖着雕塑那斑驳的外壳，喷水池里只剩下一滩死气沉沉的黑水，就连最贪吃的飞鸟也不愿靠近，“即使是最漫长的黑夜也会结束，我们不会是孤单的。”格朗泰尔看着对方的侧脸，那侧脸的轮廓带着一个似笑非笑的弧度，他眼睛里的神采令阳光失色，他平时的思考和讲话，既散发着孩童般的纯真，也闪耀着圣人似的光辉，而这些都令格朗泰尔感到着迷。

而他越是着迷，就越是无法放手这一切。

格朗泰尔握紧了手中的瓶子，他觉得自己心里住进了一个贪婪而丑陋的恶魔，正在一点点啃掉他为数不多的清醒与理智。

“我们要怎么对付沙威？”

安灼拉看了一眼古费拉克，而格朗泰尔坐在角落里摇了摇头，他们都知道这个名字意味着什么：沙威监察官（INSPECTOR JAVERT），如果说，在母体世界里遍布着计算机的监察者，那么沙威就是监察者们的头儿，他是母体世界最强大的人工智能，拥有着最高的权限，冷酷无情，凶残决绝地消除一切对母体世界秩序的威胁。格朗泰尔没有见过沙威，但他清楚地知道自己要是不走运见到他该做什么，那就是逃跑。

“我想我们应该问问马德兰先生。”安灼拉一时没有答上来，古费拉克接着说了下去，而他之所以这么说，是因为这位马德兰先生是据他们所知，唯一一个与沙威对峙过并成功逃脱的人，他住在母体世界里一个叫作普吕梅街的地方，而对于格朗泰尔来说，他可不愿意相信一个他们连真名都不知道的人。

“但愿那位马德兰先生能告诉你保命的方法。”格朗泰尔毫不克制地大笑出声，这一笑令船舱里的所有人都看向了他的方向，而古费拉克也毫不示弱：“大写的R，你有没有想过，你之所以什么都不相信，是因为你的脑袋一直被酒精搞得稀里糊涂的？”听到这句话的格朗泰尔收起笑容，他从地上站了起来，而这时候安灼拉及时地往前一步挡在他俩中间，埃里克被惊地跳到一边，空气就这么凝结了几秒，冷色的灯光下，格朗泰尔看到安灼拉皱紧的眉头，这令他严肃的表情看起来更加骇人，他伸出手来想夺过自己手里的酒瓶，而格朗泰尔没有放手，他固执地将瓶子抢了回来。

安灼拉没有再坚持，他们就这么盯着彼此看了一会，格朗泰尔在对方眼睛里看到了那一丝嫌恶和那个令自己也嫌恶的倒影，接着他翘翘嘴角，后退几步离开了缪尚。

 

太阳消失后的新巴黎的夜晚很冷，刺骨的寒风夹带了河水的湿气，擦着格朗泰尔的脸颊，似乎是故意要吹醒他的酒醉，但格朗泰尔不想醒，因为他只有在半醉半醒的状态，才能看到他想要看的东西。他坐在一间废弃厂房的天台上，在他的左手边是一个空酒瓶，而在他的右手边是他的素描本，他的手已经冻得拿不稳酒瓶，更不要说画笔。在他头顶上，是一盏破旧的能量灯，它的能量槽早就亮起了红灯，却依然在孜孜不倦地工作着。在这个世界已经没有月亮，夜晚是无尽的黑暗，漫长而冰冷，只有借着惨白的灯光才能看到画纸上那些潦草的轮廓。

格朗泰尔曾坐在缪尚的角落里，在素描本上画下那些人，他的朋友们，伙伴们，ABC社的战友们。他并不像是别人以为的那么醉，或者说，并不总是，他只是以自己的方式在观察着别人，记录着别人。而有时在他兴致高的时候，相对于画笔，他会拿起他的吉他，弹奏起那些早已被遗忘的旧世纪的旋律，伴着他的伙伴们的歌声，尽情地畅想着未来。

他曾经经常这么做，当缪尚还有着很多人的时候，当他的伙伴们还没有一个个地丧身在监察者的手里的时候。

格朗泰尔的画技就和他的琴技一样，从不精湛，虽然他们能在母体里做到任何他们想做的事，载入一个程序你便能成为任何领域的大师，但那就和做梦时的感觉没什么两样，格朗泰尔这么想，母体世界的经历就像是在做梦，像是半醉半醒，就像他现在，此时此刻。

透过手中的酒瓶，他看到了那个微笑。一阵冷风将素描本吹得窸窣作响，在那个素描本上，有他画过的许多人，但最多的还是那个黑发的青年，他的沉思，他的慷慨激昂，他的高谈阔论，他的一颦一笑，他的愤怒，甚至他的不屑。透过手中的酒瓶，他看到了安灼拉在对他微笑，格朗泰尔记得那个晚上，那个晚上他的神祗在他怀中，他伸手抓着自己的手，放在自己的胸口，他能感觉到对方的心跳，呼吸，耳语，那个晚上他的神祗坠入了凡间。

格朗泰尔也露出了微笑，他再次晃了晃酒瓶，那个笑容便消失了，仿佛从来不曾存在过。格朗泰尔眨了眨眼，接着眼前只剩下一片冰冷的黑暗。

 

格朗泰尔回到公寓的时候天已经快亮了，破晓前的天空像是调色板上化开的靛蓝色颜料，那蓝色在天际线深得发黑，消防楼梯上生锈的钢筋突兀地竖在那里。安灼拉的公寓很靠近能源站，那里周边几乎没有任何植物，灰色的天空笼罩着单调而古板的房子，走道的窗户被烟熏得黑漆漆的，走廊没有灯，整个漆黑一片。格朗泰尔觉得自己像是个瞎子，摇摇晃晃地摸到了房门，弯腰从地毯下摸出钥匙，打开了门。

房间里也是漆黑一片，格朗泰尔醉得很厉害，他觉得自己至少撞倒了三把椅子，弄出了不小的动静，他已经有挺长一段时间没喝得这么醉过，至少和对方住在一起后就再也没有过。他没有开灯，倒不是他心怀愧疚，因为这样的话他就不会弄出这么吵的声响，格朗泰尔在黑暗中摸向洗手间，而紧接着突如其来的光亮刺得他睁不开眼。

厨房的灯并不亮，只是那双习惯了黑暗与混沌的酒鬼的眼睛一下子难以适应那纯粹的光亮。安灼拉站在门边，他穿着浅蓝色的麻布格子衬衫和深色的牛仔裤，就是袖子显得有些长的那件，所以安灼拉通常都将它们卷到胳膊肘，而现在它们就这么安静地盖过他的手背，没扣好的扣子下面露出他的深色皮肤。他看上去有些累，他的黑发有些乱，像是一夜未睡，但他的神情依然端庄，他的目光像是火炬一样地穿透对方，这令格朗泰尔第一次心虚了起来，但也只是短短的一瞬间。“哦，我把你吵醒了吗？”酒精已经将他本就为数不多的耐性和理智冲得一干二净，格朗泰尔感到嘴巴不再受自己的控制，而是直接蹦出脑海里的字眼，“真是罪大恶极。”他甚至想戏剧化地鞠个躬，但他很快便发现自己站不稳。

安灼拉只是摇摇头，他没有说话，而这比任何语言和文字都让格朗泰尔感到受不了。他们刚刚开始吵架的时候，每次格朗泰尔宿醉回来，安灼拉都会骂他，会问他为什么不接他电话，不回他短信，为什么又喝这么多酒，而渐渐地，安灼拉的话越来越少，直到今天，他一言不发，只有失望的眼神，那眼神质问着自己为什么要忍受他这个一无是处的酒鬼。

“是啊，为什么，我也想知道，”他笑了笑，“你为什么不告诉我？”格朗泰尔痛恨这样的沉默，仿佛这是一种怜悯，他绝不会为了任何人改变自己，即使是他眼前的人也不行，他不需要这种怜悯。

“不是现在，格朗泰尔，你又喝醉了。”安灼拉冷冷地看着对方，他终于开口了，“去把自己弄清醒了再来和我说话。”他没有心情和对方吵架，至少不是现在。连续好几个晚上，安灼拉都没有睡着，他感到巨大的压力与责任压在自己的肩膀上，他们要向母体宣战，哪怕这意味着更多的牺牲，哪怕到头来，他们的牺牲是微不足道的，他们的反抗与起义只是黑暗中微弱的火花，昙花一现，一闪即逝，至少也要让人民听到他们的声音，将他们的声音，留给他们的后辈。

他们已经失去了足够多的战友，不能让战友们的鲜血白流，他们已经找到了方法和时机，胜利的曙光就在眼前，喜悦胜过了他的恐惧，决心盖过了他的压力，安灼拉认为自己已经做好了准备，但是格朗泰尔，他简直就像是盘踞在自己脑海里的乌云而挥之不去，他什么都不相信，他毫无信仰，他并不相信他们的事业。

**我信仰你。**

但现在这一切都变了，格朗泰尔感到自己对事情的发展失去了控制：“我或许是喝醉了，但我发誓我现在的头脑要比你清醒。”

不要争吵，不是现在，安灼拉对自己说，但他的耐性好像突然全部用完了，“你说什么？”他原本已经想要走开，这时候他转过身来盯着对方，他的目光也从刚才的平静变得危险。

“你真的觉得那能成功吗？”格朗泰尔朝对方走了过去，而安灼拉站在原地，“即使建起再多的街垒也没法破坏母体。”

“你没有资格这么说！”安灼拉喊了起来，“你不相信我们的事业，”他顿了一顿，似乎是为了克制自己的情绪，“你什么都不相信。”

“我相信你！”格朗泰尔举起手中的酒瓶，挡在他们中间，“我相信的是你，我相信你应该明白我说的话。”

“走开，格朗泰尔，”安灼拉压低了声音，即使是隔着空酒瓶的玻璃，也能看到他那因为愤怒而变得可怕的表情，“快走开。”

但格朗泰尔没有走开，他感到自己的脑子反而开始清醒起来：“告诉我，安灼拉，还要死多少人才能让你明白？”

啪地一声，格朗泰尔手中的酒瓶被打飞，敲碎在角落里。“够了！”安灼拉抓住格朗泰尔的衣领，他的双手用力攥紧，他的身体气得发抖，这酒鬼为什么要这么说？他怎么可以这么说？“如果你不相信，那就滚开，我们的事业不需要你。”

我们的事业不需要你， _我不需要你。_

格朗泰尔近乎平静地看着眼前的人的脸。

“难道加布洛什和爱潘妮的死对你来说没有意义吗？”

安灼拉的表情一下子变了，他张开嘴却一下子不知该说什么，剧烈的愤怒卷过他的身体，几乎在一瞬间击碎了他的理智，他用力将眼前的人推开，而格朗泰尔却抓紧了对方，狠狠地将对方推到墙边。

“说话啊。”

那是他们争吵开始的导火索，那是他们失去的最年轻的两位朋友，加布洛什甚至还只是个小孩子，古费拉克很伤心，而格朗泰尔很生气。他们根本就不是计算机的对手，他看着他的同伴们一个个倒在监察者手下，就像在礁石上被撞得粉身碎骨的海浪，灯塔就在不远处，但挡在眼前的礁石坚不可摧。

格朗泰尔并不惧怕死亡，他知道安灼拉也不惧怕死亡，相反地，为了他的事业，他会欣然地迎接死亡，而至于自己，格朗泰尔肯定对方并不知道自己真正惧怕的是什么。

“滚出去，格朗泰尔。”安灼拉此时平静了下来，而他那冷淡得不容置疑的命令口吻中，更像是在酝酿着一场可怕的暴风雨。

“如果最后死的是你呢，”格朗泰尔放松了手上压制的力气，“如果我们的死，都是毫无意义的呢？”

这一次安灼拉推开了他，“滚出去。”他又一字一顿地说了一遍，仿佛这是最后的警告，格朗泰尔感到对方那冰冷而仇视的眼神，像是一把刀子一样划过自己的身体。他最惧怕的，我们的死，毫无意义，我对你来说，毫无意义，不。安灼拉死死地蹬着对方，但对方依然站在原地一动不动，像是根本没听到他说的话，不行，不可以。“我让你滚——”

话未说完，他眼前的人就冲上来拽住自己的胳膊，将他强行拉进怀里，他还没来得及推开，就感到有股力量将他拦腰抱了起来。安灼拉不知道发生了什么，只觉得自己一下子失去了平衡，他下意识地抓住对方的衣服，并用力试图挣脱，但格朗泰尔牢牢地抓着他。“放开——”安灼拉觉得自己就快要破口大骂，但对方非但没有放手，反而一把将他扛起来，好像这样做更加省力，安灼拉感到有什么东西堵住了自己的喉咙，令他发不出声音，恼羞成怒的他只能将愤怒发泄在对方的脖子、肩膀和后背上。格朗泰尔痛得皱起眉头，这也令他最终失去了耐性，他重重地将手里的人粗暴地扔到了床上。

一瞬间震惊盖过了他的怒火，安灼拉感到大脑一片空白，他不知道对方想干什么，而在他来得及发出抗议之前，格朗泰尔已经扑了上来，凶狠地扯开他的衣服。安灼拉几乎立刻弹了起来，他横过手臂挡在两人中间，而格朗泰尔只是捉住他的手臂扭到一边，并将他用力按了回去。“不！”安灼拉大声喊了出来，“你疯了吗！快停下！”在激烈的抵抗中，他瞥见了对方的眼神，那表情就像是着了魔一样，不再是自己熟悉和认识的格朗泰尔，那双绿色的眼睛里只剩下欲望，那股可怕的欲望和绝然像是一团火焰将自己吞噬，不论他怎么挣扎，他都无法逃开，只是搞得自己一身的伤痕，而格朗泰尔根本无动于衷，他无视对方厉声的斥责，只是用尽全身力气将对方压制在身下。“不……”安灼拉感到对方用力掰开他的双腿，意识到对方要做什么的他倒吸了口气，身体剧烈颤抖起来，他下意识地蜷缩起来，但格朗泰尔硬是拉开他。“格朗泰尔，住手，”他的声音开始变得嘶哑，带着一点恐惧，甚至哀求，“求你了……”

但他眼前那个陌生的长着和对方一样的脸的男人依然毫不在意。

格朗泰尔隐约地觉得自己的脑海里有个声音，在告诉自己他在做着一件无法挽回的事，但那个声音太微弱了，早就随着他的理智被欲望和疯狂冲得远远的，狂热驱使着他将自己最宝贵的东西撕得粉碎。

被强行侵入的感觉像是被一把利刃穿透，他无力推开，只能绷紧身体，但这也无法阻止对方的长驱直入。安灼拉惨叫起来，他的手指死死地掐紧对方，指甲深深地嵌进格朗泰尔的皮肤里，痛苦像是荆棘之树的尖刺，撕扯着自己的身体，像是坠入永无止境的地狱，他的喊叫声慢慢嘶哑，那双眼睛里的神采也暗淡下去。安灼拉感到眼前一片模糊，他开始看不清眼前的画面，那个正在对他施暴的人显得那么陌生，却又很熟悉。他的思维突然飘到了那个有些闷热的夏夜，空气中夹杂着柠檬汽水的气息，他从对方的亲吻里，能尝到残留下来的煎饼的香味，安灼拉问他这是哪里来的，格朗泰尔说要保密。对方抱着他，轻声低在他耳边低语，并用近乎虔诚的眼神询问着他，你允许吗？安灼拉抓住他的手，那张完美的如同云石雕像一般的脸上绽开一个微笑，他拉着对方的手放在自己胸口，就像是一个邀请，格朗泰尔小心翼翼地进入对方，带着他这辈子从未有过的专注、认真和决然。

“……安灼拉，安灼拉。”恍惚间，他听到有人在呼唤自己的名字。温柔的梦境瞬间被打破，安灼拉回过神来，痛苦再次攫取了他的身体，他吃力地眨了眨眼，有液体擦过他的眼角，沿着他的面颊滑落。格朗泰尔突然停下了手中的动作，一时间他竟然不知所措了起来，一股愧疚和懊悔涌上他的脑海，他一边叫着对方的名字，一边伸出手去，想要擦掉他的眼泪，而安灼拉生气地拍掉他的手，他的身体在微微发抖，他的喉咙因为喊得太惨烈而变哑了，眼泪依然在他的眼睛里闪烁着，他的脸上、脖子上和胸口，只要是看得见的地方，有着好几道伤痕，那是刚才挣扎得太厉害而留下的。安灼拉失望而难过地看着对方，格朗泰尔觉得自己被这样的注视震慑住了，他的动作僵在那里。“你知道自己在做什么吗？”过了好一会，安灼拉似乎才找回力气开口说话，他的声音破碎而虚弱，却透着一股严厉，这冰冷的质问和控诉像是突然刺激了格朗泰尔。

“我当然知道自己在做什么。”他加重手上的动作，冷冷地回答，安灼拉痛得皱紧眉头，发出一声轻得几乎听不到的低吟，他咬了咬嘴唇，倔强地转过头去，像是眼前的人的身影令他感到无比厌恶。

就算到了这种时候，你也还在拒绝我？

格朗泰尔伸手抓住对方的下巴，逼着他看着自己，“看着我，”他凶狠地命令着，他望进那双深棕色眼睛的深处，它们已经不再流泪，好像最后一丝希望和尊严也被剥夺得一干二净。

“不许你拒绝我。”

格朗泰尔抓紧对方，而安灼拉干脆闭上眼睛不再看他，他已经失望透顶，心灰意冷。格朗泰尔显然不会甘心就这么接受现实，他脑海中有什么东西在那一刻碎裂了，在那一刻他跨过了那条无法回头的界限。不许你拒绝我，你不能拒绝我。他的手沿着对方的下巴往下摸，我会证明给你看，他很用力，以至于那本就已经伤痕累累的身体上留下了红色的印记，接着他的嘴唇落在上面，一点一点刻下自己的痕迹，他的动作那样粗暴，就好像要将对方掠夺得一点不剩。安灼拉不再反抗，也不给他丝毫的回应，只有在痛得受不了时，他才会咬紧嘴唇，以防止自己叫出声，而他的每一次忍不住的战栗和喘息，都会令对方逗留得更久，他的双手抓紧身下的床单，眼泪又一次无声地滑落。格朗泰尔对领袖的痛苦视而不见，对方无声的抗议反而更令他感到恼火，他把自己的怒火全都发泄在了对方的身体上，连带他们开始冷战以来，那些冰冷的拒绝，全都跨过那条界限倾泻而出。

这个时候鲜血和其他液体早该麻痹了他的痛觉，但安灼拉感到施加在自己身上的痛苦丝毫没有减轻，无论他睁着，还是闭上眼睛，可怕的梦魇和残酷的现实始终牢牢地抓着他。在又一次粗暴的侵犯快要结束的时候，安灼拉再一次哭了出来，他的眼泪涌上干涸的眼角，从喉咙里挤出的那一声哀鸣不再包含嘲讽和指责，而仅仅是传达着无法忍受的痛苦，肉体上，更是精神上的。格朗泰尔听到了，他抬起头，再次望着对方的脸，那双哭红了的眼睛没有丝毫的妥协，从眼底闪烁出来的怒火，不管多么微弱，都像是构筑起的一道防线，无论他用什么手段都无法越过去。

格朗泰尔俯下身去，凑过去亲吻对方的嘴唇，安灼拉下意识地躲开，但已经来不及了，紧接着格朗泰尔感到一阵刺痛，他皱了皱眉，一股血腥味在那冰冷的嘴唇上弥漫开。安灼拉狠狠地咬破了他的嘴唇，他冷冷地看着对方，而格朗泰尔被这个眼神激怒了，他报复性地强吻回去，血腥味占据了口腔，安灼拉竭尽全力抵抗着对方，而到了此时此刻的他也已经不剩下一点力气，那强攻夺取般的吻吞没了他的最后一声哀鸣，只能苦涩地承受下对方的第三次侵犯。格朗泰尔抱着怀里的人，他感到自己在步步紧逼，而对方却渐行渐远，他看上去像是得到了一切，却又失去了一切，他感受不到那曾经与信仰合二为一的感觉，感受不到对方的心脏与自己一起跳动，他再怎么强行索取，回应他的永远只有冰冷的沉默。

安灼拉不知道时间过去了多久，最后就连疼痛也离他远去，他的意识时而模糊时而清醒，这场噩梦真的像是没有尽头。格朗泰尔觉得酒精的作用正在慢慢散去，这也令他终于看清眼前可怕的事实，“不……不……”他摇着头，一边抬起手掩住面孔，不敢面对面前的人伤痕累累的身体，那一片狼藉的现场，不敢面对自己的所作所为，“安灼拉……安灼拉……”他颤抖着叫着对方的名字，安灼拉漠然地看着他，他的脸上布满泪痕，而他的眼角也早就干涸。格朗泰尔伸出手去想要抚摸对方，天啊，他干了什么？安灼拉颤抖着躲开他的碰触，他厌恶地转开视线，毫不掩饰对眼前的人的失望和恐惧。

格朗泰尔的动作在那里僵了好一会，他嘴里的轻声低语渐渐变成了分辨不清的呜咽，宿醉令他头痛欲裂，这是他第一次如此痛恨酒精，他狼狈地从床上滚了下来，好不容易从地上站起身，冰冷的空气压得他透不过起来，他再也不敢看对方的眼睛，他只能狼狈地退到墙边，像是逃跑一样，可耻地逃离了这个房间。

 

安灼拉一个人躺在那里又不知过了多久，直到冰冷空气中的寒意开始侵袭他的身体，他才重新积攒起力气从床上爬起来，他那虚弱不堪的身体的每一个角落都在向他发出警告和抗议，而安灼拉毫不在意，他要摆脱这令人厌恶的空气，他要立刻摆脱。安灼拉几乎是咬着牙扯下那条血迹斑斑的床单，他拖着痛苦的身体走进浴室打开水龙头，接着他像是终于耗尽了所有的力气，再也站不稳了，他沿着玻璃墙滑坐在地，甚至还没来得及脱掉破掉的衬衫，热水打湿了他的头发和身体，水流冲过伤口的痛很快就麻木了，他一动不动地抱着双臂坐在那里，像是在希望着水流能像冲走血迹那般抹掉这段噩梦。

但是噩梦是怎么也冲不掉的，况且这并不是噩梦，而是活生生的现实。安灼拉伸手关掉水龙头，他摇摇晃晃地站起来，回到卧室的时候，他感到浑身发冷，他什么都没穿，浑身还是湿的，安灼拉随手从一把椅子上抓起一件厚外套，将它裹在自己身上。

他躺回床上的时候，意识便开始模糊，四周的景象变扭曲了朝他压过来，安灼拉觉得眼皮沉重地抬不起来，他闭上眼睛，可那些压力并未消失，只是他实在没有力气再做任何挣扎，他只是下意识地抓紧包裹着他的外套，就这么任由黑暗将自己吞噬。

在昏昏沉沉中，他似乎听到了熟悉的乐声，那是热安的手风琴，那个热情而有些害羞的青年一边谱着曲子一边作诗，就在缪尚咖啡馆的大厅里，有人在唱歌，是他熟悉的曲子，而他却记不起歌词。安灼拉坐在角落里，他看到格朗泰尔朝他走过来，手里抱着他的吉他，你什么都不会，你什么都不相信，格朗泰尔，他曾这么说，对方确实什么都会一点儿，却从不将自己的精力投入到任何事情上，而此时此刻对方的眼睛里闪烁着和平时不太一样的神采，就像是地上的人仰着头想要摘下那遥不可及的星辰。安灼拉眨了眨眼，而下一秒对方就单膝跪在他面前，格朗泰尔单手将吉他撑在一边，他的另一只手在空气中画了个圈，“尊敬的阿波罗，我可以吻你吗？”他咧开嘴，笑得像是一个在仰望神祗的孩子。

从大厅另一头传来一阵笑声，像是这一切只是个玩笑，而安灼拉挺意外自己没有感到被冒犯，他只是轻轻地笑了笑：“你喝醉了，格朗泰尔。”

格朗泰尔回到人群里，古费拉克在嘲笑他：“为什么不呢？反正值得一试。”酒鬼放下手中的吉他，拿起他的素描本。

古费拉克第一次看到他的速写本的时候，用他那标志性的具有戏剧性的大嗓门大呼小叫起来，其大惊小怪的程度像是母体的核心程序被破解了，或是沙威监察官突然出现在了门口。

格朗泰尔大概请了他三顿饭他才答应自己保守秘密。“大写的R，我们来打个赌吗？”那男人的金发在昏暗的灯光下发着光，他吞下最后一口煎饼，格朗泰尔隐约觉得对方没安什么好心，他肯定是想看自己的笑话，不过，就像他说过的，为什么不呢？反正值得一试。格朗泰尔这么一想，“好啊。”喝光了瓶子里的酒。

我可以吻你吗？

我可以邀请你共进晚餐吗？

我可以和你约会吗？

是不是每件事情对你来说都是一个玩笑？格朗泰尔。安灼拉似笑非笑地看着他，微微歪着头，他从不把他的话当真，他不必把一个酒鬼的话当真，不是吗？

最后安灼拉还是看到了那些画，他并不说话，只是静静地看着它们，最后他抬起头，“这是在哪里？”他指着一张素描询问对方。

而格朗泰尔这一次没有笑，他什么都没说，只是走过来拉住安灼拉的手，安灼拉犹豫了一下，格朗泰尔这才露出一个笑容，和他平时酒醉后的笑容完全不同，尽管安灼拉肯定对方现在也喝了不少酒：“跟我来。”

巴黎现在是傍晚，巴士底广场上的巴士底歌剧院笼罩在夕阳下，它的玻璃外墙被橙金色的夕阳映得闪闪发光。安灼拉站在长廊下的拱门下面，他的身体有一半淹没在阴影里，有那么一会，几缕阳光停在他的睫毛上，夕阳为他那张精雕细琢的侧脸染上了一层橙金色。他站在那，像是完全脱离了身后涌动的人流和店铺的嘈杂声，格朗泰尔觉得这大概就是沐浴在圣光里的天使，而相比之下，阴影里的自己就像是角落里卑微的尘埃。

而现在他们站在黑暗里，而即使是在黑暗里，他也能看到对方那双明亮的深棕色的眼睛，此时正好奇地看着自己：“就是这里？”

格朗泰尔点了点头，安灼拉扯了扯嘴角，他有点想笑，却没有笑出来，大概因为对方脸上少有的认真表情。格朗泰尔走近他，两人的距离从未这么近过，而安灼拉站在原地没有动，过了一会，“这一次你打算说什么？”他的声音在这个寂静的夏夜里像是平静的塞纳河水面泛起的波纹，而他的眼睛里闪烁着星光，“你还打算问我什么？”

格朗泰尔没有说话，他伸出手，将对方搂进怀里，亲吻了他的神祗。

 

安灼拉睁开眼睛，前一秒的温存在一瞬间消失得无影无踪，寒意和恐惧攫取着他，逼得他喘不过气，刚才的梦境模糊却又如此真实，而此时此刻梦境里所有的甜蜜都变成了毒药。安灼拉好不容易才放松紧绷着的身体，松开下意识抓紧着外套的手，抬起来擦了擦脸，他这才发现满脸的泪水，冰冷的现实将回忆和梦境敲得粉碎，他吃力地想要擦掉泪水，而泪水又一次不能控制地涌出来，他的最后一丝防线也被击溃，安灼拉不再压抑自己的眼泪，他哭了起来，哭出了声，直到他再一次昏沉地睡去。

 

安灼拉已经连续第三天没有出现在缪尚。

这让大家感到很不安，毕竟这确实有点太反常了，而公白飞抬起头看了一眼坐在角落里的格朗泰尔，在他那副眼镜之后的是一双总是知道的比别人多的眼睛，“也许我们该问问格朗泰尔。”他用他那一贯轻柔的声音说道。

“为什么？”古费拉克一脸不解地看向他，而向导此时已经将注意力转回眼前的数据迷宫，金发的男人只能跟着将视线也投向角落里的人。

格朗泰尔在角落里醉成一滩烂泥，或许这对格朗泰尔来说并不罕见，但醉成这样的大R对ABC社的其他人来说也确实是第一次看见，他像是沉浸在自己的世界里而与世隔绝，对周遭环境的变化完全不闻不问。格朗泰尔希望足够的酒精能麻醉自己的精神，似乎这样他就能忘记他做过的那些可怕的事情，他已经连续三天没有睡觉，而其实酒精早就令他分不清时间过去了多久，他睁着布满血丝的眼睛，无神地盯着房间的一角。他不敢睡着，因为在最开始的时候，只要他一闭上眼睛，安灼拉那失望而冷漠的眼神就会出现在自己面前，他尖叫着从噩梦中惊醒，发现酒瓶已经在自己手中被砸得粉碎，碎片扎进他的皮肤，鲜血淋漓。

而让他感到更疼的是，他心中的懊悔就像是炼狱的烈火，凶狠地噬咬着他，几乎要令他窒息，而这种痛苦在得到安灼拉的宽恕和原谅之前（如果他能得到的话），将会一直折磨自己，在他还没有把自己喝得这么神志不清的时候，痛苦令他清醒，煎熬，他知道自己必须去道歉，不然他将永远失去对方。

但他没有。

相比之下他选择将自己灌了个烂醉，好像他忘记了他上一次醉成这样的时候干了什么可怕的事情一样。更加糟糕的是，他不道歉并不是因为胆怯，而是因为那该死的自尊心，他的自尊心甚至连他自己都感到厌恶，他曾经是仰望星辰的尘埃，而现在他亲手将星辰践踏在泥土里。但此时此刻，这份自尊心像是恶魔，牢牢攫取着他，淹没了他的理智。

他拒绝道歉，因为他坚持自己并没有做错，尽管他用了最恶劣的方式去应对。

如果信仰是你的一切，超过我，甚至超过你自己——

其实他早该知道答案，他也早就知道那个答案。

 

一阵动静令安灼拉醒了过来，他睡得很浅，以至于一点点轻微的响声就能吵醒他。这几天来，他一直发着烧，他几乎没有吃任何东西，也没有好好睡上过一会，高烧和噩梦轮番折磨着他，令他基本一直处在一种神志不清的状态。在他为数不多的记忆中，门铃声响起过三次，有两次门外的声音是公白飞，还有一次加上了古费拉克，而他都没有理会，也没有开门。安灼拉只是一动不动地坐在床上，全身上下只裹着一件外套，他不知道他在等着谁来，也许是在等着格朗泰尔回来道歉，虽然一想起自己的经历就令安灼拉感到一阵战栗和厌恶，但是，是的，他在等着对方来道歉，尽管他内心知道自己或许永远也不会原谅对方，至少他希望对方能意识到自己的错误。格朗泰尔，他居然不理解自己的事业和理想，不仅如此，他还逼着自己在理想和对方之间做出选择，他怎么可以这么做？他以为他不知道希望有多渺茫，牺牲是在所难免的吗？他以为他惧怕死亡吗？在崇高的理想面前，他的生命，他自己的生命，他们所有人的生命，根本不值一提。他的理想神圣而不可侵犯，可对方却将他的理想，连同他自己一起踩得粉身碎骨。

安灼拉抬起头，有些虚弱地朝响声传来的方向望去，有一丝阳光随着微风透进来，吹散了一些屋内冰冷而有些浑浊的空气，那里什么都没有，没有人进来，只是风而已。安灼拉有些失望地缩了缩身子，清风吹得他清醒了一些，也让他看清了他一直裹在身上的是格朗泰尔的外套，突然之间，一阵熟悉的味道夹杂着一股厌恶涌了上来，安灼拉又颤抖起来，这时候他感到手上有一种异样的感觉，他低下头去，看到埃里克正挨在他腿边，轻柔地舔着他的手背，这种感觉令人感到奇妙的安心，像是一种安抚。安灼拉无声地看了一会，接着他松开抓紧外套的手，摸了摸对方的毛，他的姜黄色的毛贴着自己的皮肤，为他冰冷的身体染上了一丝温暖的体温。埃里克似乎发出一声满足的叫声，他又朝眼前的人的怀里凑了凑，而安灼拉似乎终于不再感到冷，也不再颤抖。

 

到了第四天的时候，安灼拉终于重新出现在了缪尚。

他看上去瘦了一些，面色苍白，但神情依然严肃而庄重，他像是什么事都没发生过似地走进来，径直穿过船舱。古费拉克第一个从椅子上跳起来，他刚想走上去就被公白飞一把抓住胳膊，力气大得差点让古费拉克摔倒，而他很快就发现自己不用再费劲，因为安灼拉已经朝着他们走过来，他伸手拍了拍公白飞的肩膀，朝着他露出一个有些虚弱的笑容。古费拉克觉得不太对劲，而此时公白飞已经站了起来，他刚要开口，就再一次被对方捅了一胳膊肘，接着向导瞪了自己一眼，好像是在说，不要问傻问题。

公白飞跟着安灼拉走到主操作台前，他点下了几个键，屏幕上跳出几堆橙黄色的数据网，数据节点是在闪着光的亮橙色，那是迷宫的结构。数据迷宫是他们在母体里的掩体，数据迷宫越复杂，就能越迟被母体破解，保护他们不被监察者发现，不被监察官追捕，母体是人工智能的世界，而他们自然也能找到办法在这个世界里生存下去。

而这些就是公白飞的工作，他负责建造母体里的数据迷宫，如果我们称安灼拉为领袖，那么公白飞就是向导，或者说，精神的引路人，灵魂的建筑师。比起像是燃烧的烈焰一般的安灼拉，他更像是温暖的秋日的太阳，他有着深棕色微卷的头发和褐色的眼睛，他的学识和沉稳令他看上去比实际年龄要成熟得多，而一旦他笑起来，他的那张略带稚气的脸看起来却更加天真可爱，他的声音不似安灼拉那般高亢激昂，他的声音低沉，异常有穿透力，像他那双似乎是无所不知的眼睛那样深邃。

“安灼拉，我不认为这样是明智的……”

“不，”安灼拉有些不耐烦地皱起眉头，“我们没时间进行试验了。”

而公白飞只是看着他，似乎在考虑怎么说服对方。

“而且也不需要，这些程序被证明过可以行得通，只要我们抓紧时间。”

“这一次不一样，”公白飞摇摇头，“我们从没这么靠近过母体核心，我不能保证——”

“不，我不会改变主意，”安灼拉语气坚决地打断对方，“如果错过这次机会，就不知道还要等上多久了。”

而公白飞并没立即说话，他将目光从对方身上移开，盯着看了一会面前的显示屏，橙色的数据流像是水波一样映在他白皙的脸上：“你有没有想过，也许我们最大的敌人并不是沙威。”

“什么？”安灼拉朝他转过头来，望着他的那双清澈的深棕色眼睛带着疑惑神色。“不，没什么，”公白飞也转头看着对方，“就按你说的做吧。”

安灼拉点了点头，就在他准备走开的时候，“你和格朗泰尔怎么了?”公白飞头也不抬，他刚刚让古费拉克不要问傻问题，而他现在却语气轻描淡写地问了这个问题。安灼拉感到自己的身体僵硬了一下，如果换作别人这么问，他也许会很生气，而现在相比之下，他反而有些不知所措，他站在那里：“你想问什么……”

“你没有让他参加这次的行动，这大概是我能想到的唯一的理由了。”

安灼拉依然站在那里一言不发。

“我想你该知道，如果没有他的话——”

“我们的事业不需要他这样的人。”这一次安灼拉转过身来，他居高临下地注视着对方，加重了说话的语气，“这才是我知道的。”

“是的，我想你知道，”而公白飞只是平静地看着他，“我只是将所有的可能性产生的结果告诉你。”对方苍白而憔悴的神色令他感到不安，而安灼拉只是对他摆摆手：“开始准备吧，我们两个小时后进行连接。”

而不论他刚刚要说什么话，全都到了嘴边而咽回去了，公白飞了解对方，他知道对方现在最不需要的就是关切和担心，所以他只是点了点头，将注意力回到他的本职工作上。“让古费拉克把格朗泰尔赶出去。”而过了一会他听到这样一句冷冷的话语，公白飞挑了挑眉，他其实并不感到意外，“我想他大概不会乐意的。”他对那个背对着自己的人说道。

“那不是我要考虑的问题。”

“你说得对，安灼拉，”沉默了一会，公白飞再次开口，“我们不能错过这次难得的机会，但我也不能让你们去冒险，我会和你们一起去。”

“不行！”安灼拉有些激动地转过身来，“这样太危险了。”

“是吗？”他很高兴对方还记得这一点，“对你们来说也是，而至少我在的话，可以根据情况随机应变。”他的语气平静却坚决，安灼拉本来还想要反驳什么，但最后他不再坚持。并不是他同意了对方的做法，因为他最不想的就是让公白飞进到母体里，如果真如对方所说的，数据迷宫危险而不稳定，那么到时候承受最大伤害的就是迷宫建造者本人。可是安灼拉并没有多少选择，说服酒鬼放下酒瓶说不定还比说服向导改变主意来的容易。

想到这里的安灼拉摇了摇头，为自己脑海里突然冒出来的这个念头感到可笑。

 

格朗泰尔有些有气无力地靠墙站着，他只觉得眼前的人还在说个不停，一头金发刺得他眼睛发疼，他往后仰了仰头，一双浑浊的绿色眼睛盯着锈迹斑斑的天花板，他用力眨了眨眼，好像自己仍然在做梦。

“……格朗泰尔，格朗泰尔，你有在听吗？我是说，我不懂为什么这次安灼拉把你踢了出去。”

天啊，我听到了，你已经不停地说了好几遍了。

“我是说，他应该知道我们需要你，尤其是现在，不是吗？”

哦我想他知道，他知道他不需要我。

“也许他有了新的计划，但是谁又知道呢，大概只有公白飞知道安灼拉在想什么，但他从来不告诉我，也不让我问——”

“古费拉克，”一直沉默不语的格朗泰尔终于开口了，他离开靠着的舱壁，连续几天的沉沦令他整个人看起来从未有过的萎靡而邋遢，格朗泰尔的视线穿过他眼前的人的身影，他想要再看一眼安灼拉，只是到了最后一刻他又退缩了，他的目光黯淡下去，他不知道自己在害怕什么，也许是害怕再看到那冰冷而失望的眼神，他摇了摇手中的酒瓶，里面已经一滴液体也不剩下了。

最终，他将注意力转回站在他眼前的人，金发的男人一脸奇怪地看着他。“保护好领袖。”而在对方来得及将他的疑问表达出来之前，格朗泰尔拍了拍他的肩膀，他觉得自己大概扯出了一个难看的笑容，接着他摇摇晃晃地走出了船舱。


	2. MATRIX

安灼拉第一次发现母体不对劲，那是在他念大学的时候，现在他的外表看上去也才二十岁出头，而他的实际年龄也许要更小些。安灼拉每天上下学的路上都要经过这条长长的拱形走廊，金色的晨曦和血红色的夕阳曾经是他亲密的伙伴，泛在塞纳河面上，涌动的人流像是没有尽头，而他总是朝着人流相反的方向走去。偶尔有那么几次，安灼拉会走神，他的思绪随着微风飘远，眼前的画面开始变暗，变得迟缓，有那么一刻，一切仿佛都静止了，而紧接着，画面变成了一片深蓝色，布满了莹蓝色的光点和光圈，像是天文学教授在课上用全息投影播放过的星空图。它们像是潮水一样向自己涌过来，潮水慢慢变成海浪，几乎要令安灼拉站不稳，他感到在洪水般的数据将自己吞没的同时，有一个亮点离自己越来越近，就在他要失去平衡的时候，有人重重地抓了一把他的手臂。

 

安灼拉走上台阶，午后的太阳苍白无力地随着河面而起伏，潮湿而冰冷的寒风吹得人滋生凉意，而即便如此，市政厅广场上的游人依然不减，广场数量过多而肥胖的鸽子在拍照的游客脚下走来走去，时不时懒洋洋地扑腾几下翅膀。

安灼拉走在人群边缘，他竖起黑色短外套的衣领，用带着手套的手扯了扯围巾，呼出的气息因为太冷而变成了白色。自从他知道了这一切都不是真实的，仅仅是计算机用来控制人类的虚拟程序，从那刻起即使再美丽的景色也无法打动他了，他感到自己的眼睛穿过那些虚假的修饰和伪装，撞上那冰冷而残酷的真实，这种感觉，就像是一个在黑暗中沉睡太久的人，突然睁开了眼睛迎接刺眼和夺目的阳光。

“一旦你醒了过来，那么现实就变成了梦境，”他听到有人和他这么说，“无论他看上去有多真实，但，我们在做梦的时候总是觉得梦境是真实的，不是吗？”

站在他面前的是一个身穿蓝色长外套的青年，他系着一条红色的围巾，看上去和自己年纪差不多大，他戴着一副黑框眼镜，稍许掩盖了几分他那略带稚气和可爱的长相，眼镜下的是一双褐色的眼睛，他的深棕色头发衬得他的皮肤更加白，甚至白到不太健康的地步。

而安灼拉认识那个人，对方的名字是公白飞，他们一起上过天文课，还被分到过同一个小组。

“那就把其他人一起叫醒吧。”

安灼拉露出一个热情洋溢的笑容，他伸出手去握住对方的手，他那健康的小麦色皮肤和闪闪发光的眼睛令对方看起来更加苍白和虚弱，但公白飞依然报以一个赞许的笑容，并用力回握住对方的手。

 

“你感觉怎么样？”

“对第一次来说，感觉还不错。”公白飞坐在市政厅广场边的椅子上，他手里捧着一本厚厚的天文学字典，他抬手扶了扶眼镜让自己接入母体程序，眼前密密麻麻的铅字和符号变成了数据流。向导的蓝外套下藏着一把勃朗宁手枪，一般说来公白飞并不常用到这样的武器，他从不推崇暴力，但古费拉克硬是塞给了他。

“保持联系，菲尔1，注意安全。”安灼拉已经穿过了广场，他绕过满是拍照游客的市政厅正门，钻进一条小巷，从边门走了进去。

“我提个好心的建议，”而在这个时候耳机里突然传来第二个人的声音，“下次能不能在楼里加部电梯？”古费拉克像是每次加入他们之间的谈话那样地插了进来，他爬完了楼梯，他的声音听起来有些气喘吁吁。安灼拉没有理他，他对守在门边的巴阿雷轻声交谈了几句，而公白飞淡淡地回答他，“那我也来提个好心的建议，”他的声音听起来像是在微笑，“你该减肥了，古费拉克，光是在投射体的体型上做手脚也是没用的。”

走在古费拉克身边的弗以伊忍不住笑了出来，古费拉克狠狠地瞪了他一眼，“这一点也不好笑——”他不满地反驳，他话还未说完，安灼拉走了过来，冲着这两个人做了两个手势，他才乖乖闭嘴，朝窗户走过去。

这里是市政厅的顶楼，严格意义上并不是，因为这栋建筑已经经过向导的伪装，成为了他们的庇护所。这个大厅的设计风格就和他的建造者一模一样，深蓝色的基调，沉静而典雅，空旷的大厅几乎没有任何摆设，只在正前方有一排窗户，头顶圆形的穹顶上点缀着金色的图案，像是夜幕中的星空。安灼拉径直朝正厅中央走去，他的靴子踩在大理石上的声音在空荡荡的大厅里回响。天空是明亮的蓝色，透过几个窗户洒进来，显得房间里更加漆黑一片，只有穹顶上的星星在一闪一闪。古费拉克和弗以伊分散开守在两个窗户前，他单膝跪在地上，一边卸下背包，快速地组装好狙击步枪，他将步枪架在窗台上，并很快在瞄准镜里找到了向导。

“向导，我瞄准你了——”

“古费拉克，不要用废话占用公频带宽。”

“你太残忍了。”金发的男人不满地撇了撇嘴。

“友好提醒，安灼拉在往你这里看。”蹲在他隔壁窗户的弗以伊插进了对话，而安灼拉一言不发地走到正厅中央，他的身体背着光，看上去就像是一个黑色的影子。有几只飞鸟从窗户口飞过，他打开位于正厅中央的终端，插入存储器，莹蓝色的数据流照亮了他的脸，他的表情有些紧张，正如他不像他的同伴们一样开玩笑，他一言不发，因为他有着无形的压力：他们已经不止一次试图在母体核心建立街垒程序，但他们的每一次尝试都失败了，并且付出了惨痛的代价，不仅仅是战友和朋友的生命，还有革命的火花，它们一点点黯淡下去，它们曾经燃烧得那么明亮，而现在却已经奄奄一息。

一道道程式在他飞快的输入下堆叠，半透明的数据方块在他周围筑起一道围墙，安灼拉的深棕色眼睛被反射成了蓝色，他那长长的睫毛有些不安地跳动着，他不知道这一次会不会成功，不，他们必须成功，他们选择这个时间进入母体，因为他们知道母体的监察官在这个时候会回到人工智能数据网进行例行检查，母体的防御力在这段时间内会相对薄弱，这是他们最好的时机。在他们几次屡战屡败，付出惨痛代价后，他明白了这个道理，人工智能是强大无比的敌人，而母体并非不可战胜，他们只是需要一个契机。

而现在这个契机来了。

安灼拉敲完一行代码，突然他四周的蓝色方块变成一片血红色，刺耳的警报声响了起来，安灼拉皱紧了眉头：“我们被发现了。”

公白飞几乎是立即从椅子上站了起来，他的胳膊下夹着字典，他的目光透过眼镜扫视着人群，四周看上去一片平静，和刚刚毫无差别，拍照的游客，红色的气球，冰淇淋贩售车和喂鸽子的小女孩，但有股隐隐的不安朝他的脑海袭来，他有些紧张地四下张望，他那长长的大衣下摆随着他的动作而在空中舞动着，最后他朝着市政厅的方向走了过去。

“古费拉克，掩护好向导。”

古费拉克手中的瞄准镜追赶着公白飞的身影，他不禁白了白眼，现在是谁在占用公频带宽的资源了？

“这……这不可能，我并没有发现有人入侵我的迷宫。”

“但它现在确实发生了，”不断响起的警报声令安灼拉感到心烦意乱，汗水沿着他的额头滑落，“你必须快点查明原因，因为他们已经在封锁我了。”

“我会的，再坚持一下——”

公白飞突然感到有一股无形的压力朝他压过来，他差一点没有站稳，手中的字典摔落在地。“你怎么了？”古费拉克的目光移开瞄准镜，直接往窗外望去。

公白飞想和他说自己没事，而他也确实以为没有事，这只是个意外，他弯下腰去想要把字典捡起来，而这一次他直接跌倒在地上。

他的身体难受地颤抖起来，像是有什么东西牢牢地压着他，他张开嘴却无法呼吸，他什么都听不到也什么都看不到，只有被耳鸣声刺痛得发胀的耳膜和模糊不清的闪动着的人影，那些人影穿过自己的身体，像是他根本不存在。

而下一秒，数据就如洪水般朝他涌过来，像是血液中攻击病毒的白细胞。公白飞这时候知道发生了什么，有人入侵了他的迷宫，而且它正以惊人的速度瓦解着，他竭尽全力地反抗，但是那股力量，不管他从哪里来，都太过强大，几乎像是风暴一样席卷而过。

公白飞吃力地用手臂支撑起身体，在那一瞬间他的眼镜碎掉了，碎片划破了他的脸。他似乎是耗尽了最后一丝力气，他的身体软了下来，一股恶心感和眩晕感冲他袭来，他抬起手捂住嘴，紧接着鲜血就从他的指缝间流了出来，衬得他的肤色更加苍白得可怕。

“真见鬼，真见鬼，公白飞，你快说话啊！”

安灼拉感到脚下的建筑正在随着迷宫的瓦解而崩塌，让公白飞跟他们到母体来真是糟糕透顶的主意，他知道迷宫的损坏对建造人的伤害有多么大，安灼拉此时此刻感到无比后悔，但他只能竭力补救，他绝不能前功尽弃，也许现在还不算太晚，但愿。

“古费拉克，你——”

他抬起头，发现对方已经不在他的位置上。

公白飞跪在地上，他感到浑身虚弱无力，周围的景象时而是真实而破碎的画面，时而是冰冷的数据流，这时候他似乎看到有人朝他走过来，公白飞摇摇头，古费拉克，你不该来这里，我没事。

那双黑色的靴子停在他面前，一股冰冷的气息扑面而来，公白飞又一次不由自主地颤抖起来，不，那不是古费拉克，他艰难地抬起头，撞上了一双冷酷的淡青色眼睛。公白飞感到自己透不过气，也无法移开视线，周围的一切都静止了，不再有嘈杂的人声和故障声，在他反应过来之前，眼前的人已经抓着他的衣领，将他一把从地上提起来。穿着深蓝色制服的监察官，浑身上下包裹着一种可怕的威慑力，而公白飞根本无力抵抗，只能下意识地抓着对方的手臂，他的表情痛苦不堪，而对方根本无动于衷，他面无表情得像是一台完美无缺的机器。

他就是一台完美无缺的机器，沙威抽出警棍，凶狠地插进对方的胸口，公白飞起初并未感觉到痛，也没有血流出来，但很快地，他感到一股强烈的电流穿过自己的身体，它们在他体内蔓延开，并随着深入而越来越强烈，他发出了一声痛苦的惨叫。

“不——”

“不！古费拉克！站住别动！”安灼拉已经来不及对沙威的出现感到吃惊，这一切发生得太快了，他需要时间来思考如何挽回局面，救回向导，而轻率地上前与沙威正面对峙绝不在他的计划之中，他早该知道，因为他们中能阻止古费拉克的人，一个正被沙威抓着，一个没有跟他们一起来。

古费拉克已经冲了出去，他抬起手中的重型狙击枪，瞄准眼前的监察官扣下扳机，而沙威站在原地没有动，他拔出插进向导身体的警棍，一把将手中的人扔了出去，公白飞重重地摔在地上，像断掉线的木偶一样瘫倒在地。沙威只是挥了挥警棍，就轻易挡下那几枚子弹，此时此刻，用子弹对付人工智能是徒劳的常识早就离他而去，古费拉克脑袋里只剩下满腔的怒火，他再一次举起枪瞄准，而下一秒沙威便出现在他面前，他仓促地横过枪挡在两人之间，而对方戴着黑手套的手已经飞快地抓住枪管，狠狠地掰向一边，枪管被硬生生地折断，紧接着监察官夺下断成两截的金属，抡起来就朝着眼前的人劈了过去。古费拉克根本来不及闪躲，枪管命中他的正脸，他感到自己的鼻梁被打断了，鲜血涌了上来。古费拉克忍着痛吐掉满嘴的血，他愤怒地瞪着那张面无表情的脸，想要反击却被轻易躲过，沙威的警棍打在他的肚子和脑袋上，最后他终于支撑不住跪倒在地，鲜血不断滑落下来，染脏了他的那一头金发。他的视线余光看到躺在不远处的向导，对方还是躺在那里一动不动，古费拉克发出一声痛苦的哀鸣，而沙威的警棍砸中了对方的后背，古费拉克立刻被揍趴在地，他竭尽全力想要再爬起来的时候，感到沙威的靴子踩了上来。古费拉克还想要挣扎，而沙威只是加重脚上的力道，对方那冰冷的眼神，令古费拉克觉得，在他眼中，他们全都是被他踩在脚下的蝼蚁。

最后，监察官像是终于对他失去了兴趣，他转身朝向导的方向走过去。“不……”古费拉克挣扎着从地上爬起来，但他没走几步就又摔倒在地，而监察官根本看都不看他一眼，“不准碰他。”沙威有些不耐烦地转过身，而这一次古费拉克接住了他的警棍，他紧紧地抓牢警棍的一端，沙威皱了皱眉，他手上一用力，连同眼前的人和警棍一起甩了出去。

公白飞睁开眼睛，眼前的画面依然很模糊，他感觉不到自己的四肢，刚刚身体被电流入侵的麻痹感还未过去，他偏过头，看到有人挡在他面前，遮着他的视线，他看不清那个人是谁，但却认出了那一头金发，虽然那头金发被血沾污了，但他依然认得，公白飞有些吃力地眯起眼睛，他想要伸手，却没有力气。

古费拉克半跪在监察官面前，刚好挡在他和向导中间，他满脸是血，甚至直不起腰来，却没有丝毫要退缩的意思，而沙威的手背在身后，“你在考验我的耐性。”他终于开口了，他的声音比他的眼睛还要冷酷，像是千年不化的坚冰。古费拉克想对他说去你妈的，见鬼去吧，想要过去就从我尸体上踩过去，但他没有力气说话，只能死死地瞪着对方。

沙威监察官并不是嗜血的杀人狂魔，他永远只采用最高效的方法，消除他与目标之间的障碍，而他的终极目标就是维护母体的秩序。他抽出手枪，对准眼前的年轻人的脑袋，就在他准备扣下扳机的时候，他感到有一股力量干扰了他。

而紧接着他的面前就竖起了一道屏障，那股力量大到竟然逼得沙威后退了几步。古费拉克有些惊讶地睁大眼睛，接着他看到安灼拉从市政厅的窗户跳了下来，他的身体在微微闪着光，古费拉克这才知道是对方启动了街垒程序，救了自己一条命，他走了过来一把将古费拉克从地上拉了起来。

“安灼拉……”

而安灼拉没有时间听他的废话，他不知道自己能撑多久：“弗以伊，巴阿雷，你们掩护向导和古费拉克撤退，我来殿后。”他果断而干脆地将金发的男人塞给了军械师，后者搀扶着古费拉克，而巴阿雷扛起公白飞，他们开始往广场边缘退去，而安灼拉站在原地。沙威眯起眼睛看着那个黑发青年，他的眼神变得凶险，接着他像是试探性地朝对方扣下扳机，子弹擦着安灼拉的身体飞过，没能伤着他，他身体被子弹擦过的部分亮起几道蓝光，接着很快又暗了下去。

他把程序植入到自己体内，希望这能更多地争取一点时间，虽然他不认为自己能打赢沙威。

“安灼拉！接着这个！”

他接住弗以伊扔给他的自动步枪，举起来瞄准沙威：“沿着地图走，博须埃会告诉你们最近的撤离点。”

“安灼拉。”

他们几个人居然还站在原地犹豫着，安灼拉皱起眉头：“还愣着干嘛？”

他们不是傻子，他们知道对方留下来的风险，但很快他们就会被蜂拥而来的母体管理员团团包围，带着两个伤员，他们谁也跑不了。

“快走，别逼我朝你们开枪。”安灼拉一字一顿地强调，而下一秒沙威就飞快地冲了过来。

 

格朗泰尔有些无精打采地靠在缪尚咖啡馆的门廊上，他有些漫不经心地拨动着手中吉他的琴弦，他没有心思干任何事，只想一个人坐在没人注意的角落里浪费人生，虽然他平时也没少这么做，但现在的他就连这点要求也不能得到满足了，因为他们的好战友，了不起的马吕斯·彭眉胥先生走了过来，还不等格朗泰尔挪开身子走人，对方就已经一屁股坐到他的边上。

格朗泰尔转过脸去，看到对方那哀愁满面的脸，他摇了摇头，暗暗叹了口气，心里琢磨着这次大概逃不过去了。三四个空酒瓶靠着墙角堆在那里，“温蒂，我的好姑娘，”酒鬼仰起头，对着一边不停按着手机键盘发短信一边踩着高跟往咖啡馆里走的女招待投去一个求救的眼神，“行行好，再给我点酒吧。”

“睡觉去吧，格朗泰尔。”对方看也不看他一眼就走了进去。

格朗泰尔有些自暴自弃地用力扯了几下琴弦，吉他发出几声刺耳的抗议声，而马吕斯挨着他坐着，不停地抱怨着他没能参加这次行动，吃坏了肚子，真是没有比这个愚蠢的理由了。格朗泰尔觉得自己好像点了点头，看上去是在表示赞同，渐渐地他开始走神了，而马吕斯依然在说个不停，像是他根本不在意对方到底有没有在听，格朗泰尔不记得时间过去了多久，天啊，难道他都说不累的吗？

最终，他听到马吕斯重重地叹了口气。

“我真希望能再见她一眼。我连她的名字都不知道。”

格朗泰尔转过头去看着对方，他扯了扯嘴角，“瞧瞧你，我的朋友，”他拨动了几下琴弦，一边夸张地摆了摆手，“他们都在前线拼杀，而你呢，却表现得像个失意的唐璜。哈，哈。”

“你不懂！如果你也在那，你就会明白——”

那种刻骨铭心的感觉，那个人就像一道耀眼的光芒，点亮你的生活，颠覆了你的世界，令对错颠倒，是非迷离。

是的，他想他明白。

格朗泰尔大声笑了起来，接着他撑着吉他站起身，“不要傻了！马吕斯！谁会在意你的儿女情长！我们有着更加宏大的目标，”格朗泰尔提高音调，那声音就像是他们平时在缪尚里的慷慨致辞，而从他嘴里说出来却充满了嘲讽，“在它面前我们的生命根本不值一提。”

而马吕斯只是低着头，皱紧眉头，“你今天说话好像安灼拉。”过了一会他苦闷而无奈地摇摇头，低声地说道。

而格朗泰尔只是笑笑，并不说话，他突然感到自己喉间涌上一股难以言喻的苦涩。“我需要她。”马吕斯发出一声轻声的叹息，像是在自言自语。

“而我需要酒精。”大写的R整了整衣服，他刚准备打开门往里走的时候，门已经被从里面撞开，博须埃一改他平时气定神闲的风格，从屋里冲了出来，他一见到对方，就一把将他拉了过去，力道大得让格朗泰尔觉得自己的胳膊要被扯下来了：“快点，格朗泰尔！我们要走了！”

格朗泰尔没有立即明白他的意思，而随即而来的地面震动和引擎轰鸣声令他意识到发生了什么，那是缪尚的嘶鸣。他们飞快地跑过连接飞船的通道，在舱门关上的一瞬间，飞船更加剧烈地震动起来，格朗泰尔没有站稳，一下子跌倒在地，而博须埃跌在他身上。“我的天啊——”格朗泰尔挣扎着站起来，通道里忽明忽暗的蓝色灯光闪得他大脑发胀，“这究竟是怎么了？”

“等一会再说。”博须埃和格朗泰尔几乎是互相拉扯着冲进船舱，缪尚的机体从地面上腾空而起，跃入漆黑一片的夜空，银白色的轮廓照亮半边黑暗的天际，她那漂亮的流线外形优雅地舒展着，缪尚当然是一位女士，对他们所有人来说，是当之无愧的女神，只是这位女神偶尔也会有心情不好，大发雷霆的时候，比如今天，飞船的匆忙起飞导致船上大概一半的仪器在报警。

格朗泰尔一进控制中心，就立刻明白了是怎么回事，而博须埃将他已经知道了的事实又重复了一遍：“母体那边出了状况，我在为他们找最近的撤离点，但我们必须转移，不能让人工智能监察监测到位置。”

“什么监察？”格朗泰尔皱起眉头，“我以为沙威回数据网了。”

“之前是这样，”博须埃站在电脑前，他一边戴上耳机一边敲打键盘，“但现在不是了。”

格朗泰尔感到像是有什么东西在重重地敲打着他的心脏，一时间他竟然胸闷地喘不过气来，他似乎隐约听到自己身旁的博须埃正在和母体中的队友通着话，他使劲摇了摇头，想把杂念和耳鸣声赶出自己的脑海。

“现在情况怎么样？”他说话的声音里有一丝颤抖，而他自己没有察觉到，“你看起来觉得像怎样？”博须埃头也不回地说，“有人受伤了，而监察还在穷追不舍，当心——”

他话还未说完，一阵剧烈的冲击撞上了船体，格朗泰尔听到从不爆粗的博须埃骂了一句脏话：“烦人的狗东西，总是在最不合适的时候来，”可不是嘛，缪尚是他的心肝宝贝，他比他们每个人都要在意，谁要是伤了他的女神，他就和谁拼命，“大写的R，别傻愣着，快去炮台。”

格朗泰尔飞快地冲到操作台前，缪尚并不是一艘攻击型舰船，她只有一门火炮和一挺机枪，掠夺者轻型巡逻机击中了飞船左舷，透过瞄准镜能看到从装甲上不断往外冒的黑烟，他的耳边传来引擎的哀鸣声，飞船的速度降了下来。

掠夺者侦察机是由智能核心操控的无人机，它们敏捷而凶残，负责侦查和猎杀智能核心的敌人，换句话说就是他们。密集的火炮在空中画出无数道金色的光，飞船在那一道道光线中倾斜着翻滚着，艰难地躲避攻击，格朗泰尔锁定目标扣下扳机，转眼间那一架无人机就化作了一团火球从空中坠落。

然而这还不是结束，很快地无人机只会越来越多，他们会像苍蝇一样地撵上来。根本的解决方法是开启飞船装载的EMP脉冲发射器，屏蔽无人机和智能核心之间的联系，从而使其失灵，但这么一来飞船与母体之间的联系也会因此而切断，他们都知道这意味着什么，这就等于间接杀死了还在母体里的同伴，他们没法在他们从母体脱出之前使用EMP脉冲。

“好吧，我锁定你们的位置了，你们就快到了，坚持一下，等等，为什么你们只有四个人？”

格朗泰尔听到这句话转过头来，

“安灼拉在哪里？”

 

安灼拉侧着身子在地上滚了一圈，紧接着他灵活地提起身子，自动步枪的弹夹已经用光了，他半跪在地，伸手抓过背在身后的长筒霰弹枪，沙威就站在他面前，他看上去毫发无伤，而安灼拉毫不奇怪。对方的警棍朝自己挥过来，安灼拉扬起枪杆挡下这一击，他不知道是街垒让自己的速度变快了，还是让对方的速度变慢了，他居然能和监察官打成平手。安灼拉没有想过能打赢沙威，他只想要拖延时间，越久越好，他启动程序的时候街垒并未完成，但他要是再犹豫一会，古费拉克就没命了。

安灼拉能清楚感觉到街垒程序开始一点点减弱，他身边的屏障正在消失，但他还能抵挡，他知道对付监察的方法——保持机动性，而这样的代价就是他的体力在急剧地消耗，只要再坚持一会，几分钟，哪怕一分钟也是宝贵的。安灼拉斜过枪杆，侧身避开对方施加过来的越来越重的压迫力，他转到对方身侧，抬起腿踢了过去。安灼拉感到自己像是踢中了一块岩石，沙威纹丝不动，他一只手抓住对方的脚踝，另一只手中的警棍朝着领袖的脸挥去，安灼拉警觉地收紧身体，他用力弓起膝盖，竖起手中的枪杆架在地面上，他的双手抓紧枪杆，支撑着腾空跳起。警棍擦过他的脸颊，刺痛和血腥味夹杂着一并袭来，他扭转身体挣脱对方的禁锢，轻巧地在空中翻了一圈落地，沙威这一次被他的靴底踢中了脸，而安灼拉刚刚落地还未站起身，就已经扣下了扳机。他手中的霰弹枪发出野兽般的怒吼，沙威没来得及躲开，近距离下被威力强大的连发直接命中，令监察官往后退了几步。安灼拉没有给他任何喘息的机会，他从地上爬起来，一边将枪重新上膛，接着扣下扳机，发射，上膛，再次发射，剧烈的后座力撞击着他的肩膀，而他毫不在乎，他几乎屏住了呼吸，直到他一口气打光了所有的子弹。巨大的冲击力震碎了四周的地面，扬起的灰尘和碎石遮盖了他的视线，安灼拉绷紧着肩膀，他依然端着枪，而下一秒，一个黑影直冲他扑了过来，安灼拉匆忙横过枪杆挡在身前，而沙威已经一拳打在他肚子上。

这一击直接让他被打得弹出好远，他重重地摔倒在地，耳机也从耳朵上甩了出去，安灼拉痛得喘不过气来，他感到自己的五脏六腑挤成了一团，但他还是挣扎着从地上爬起来，他扶着枪杆半跪在地，而沙威就在他面前，慢慢朝他走过来。监察的脸上有血迹，他的衣服上沾了点灰尘，除此之外，他看上去没有受到一点伤害，好像对方刚才的攻击根本没有打中自己。安灼拉第一次感到了恐惧，而这一丝恐惧仅仅是一闪而过，沙威的警棍再一次朝他砸过来，安灼拉举起枪杆去挡，但他的手臂却已经不听使唤，警棍直接砸在他脸上，安灼拉被打倒在地，鲜血从他嘴里涌出来。不，他摇摇头，试图让自己清醒过来，他的视线开始模糊，程序正在失效，一股更加强大的力量最终瓦解了他们的防御。还不能，他下意识地抓牢枪杆，他的身体颤抖起来，最终他竭尽全力支撑起身体，用最后的力气举起枪托抡过去，而沙威单手抓着枪管，他一用力，手中的枪管便断成了两截，他一脚将裂开的枪管踢开，另一只手中的警棍毫不客气地砸中了年轻人的后背，安灼拉惨叫一声倒了下去，而这一次他没有力气再爬起来了。

安灼拉只感到自己的身体像是被火烧一样的疼，他的脑袋涨得几乎要裂开，耳边充满了嗡嗡的耳鸣声，他艰难地动了动身体，而那条冰冷的警棍死死地抵着自己的脖子，他能看到自己的耳机落在不远的地方，上面的信号灯还在闪烁着，就如同他的同伴们焦急而担忧的呼唤。这时候他的视线里出现了一双黑色的军靴，准确地说，是一个人影，他穿着一样的深蓝色制服，他弯下腰捡起那个耳机，接着朝自己的方向走了过来，安灼拉看不清他的脸，只是隐约有股熟悉的感觉，但他已经无法思考这股熟悉感是从何而来。他感到有什么冰凉的东西铐住了自己的手腕，紧接着有人踢了一脚他的肚子，逼着他翻过身来。他看到沙威俯身注视着自己，安灼拉冷淡地回望着那双冷酷的淡青色眼睛，近距离下那是一双毫无感情、只有机械金属光泽的眼睛，对方手里握着那个耳机，“你的同伙在哪里？”他冷冷地开口。

安灼拉没有回答，他那满是鲜血的脸上露出一个轻蔑的笑容。

而沙威依然面无表情，他捏碎了手中的耳机，蓝色的信号灯最后挣扎了几下熄灭了，安灼拉觉得对方似乎笑了笑，如果是的话，那绝对是他见过的最可怕的笑容。

“你会告诉我的。”

 

“信号丢失了，”博须埃又用力敲打了几下键盘，但这只是无济于事，“我失去了他的信号。”

格朗泰尔盯着显示器好一会，他知道发生了什么，而他的大脑却一片空白。飞船已经暂时摆脱了无人机的追踪，其他人也顺利——如果全部挂彩算是顺利的话——从母体脱出，其他人，除了安灼拉，信号是被突然掐断的，他们都应该知道发生了什么，只是如果问题的答案指向的是沙威，那么他们谁也不想去考虑可能的结果。

他们现在保持着低速的静音飞行，以防止被智能数据网监测到，船舱里一片寂静，只有引擎和仪器的声音。如果安灼拉落到监察手里，他一定会被严刑拷问的，会被逼问所有的情报，所有ABC的秘密，街垒的秘密，防火墙的密码，所有的一切，他很顽强，他不会告诉他们，但他们不会放弃，不会罢手的，他们的领袖在受苦，而他们却什么都做不了。

事实是并不是什么都做不了，他们可以切断与母体之间的联系，或许，这也是领袖希望他们做的……

不——！

直到此时此刻，格朗泰尔那被酒精浸得浑浊不堪的头脑才清醒过来，他真是错得太厉害了，他感到有一把尖刀刺穿自己的心脏，悔恨像是一阵飓风，卷走了所有他那愚蠢的自尊与偏执。安灼拉是他们的领袖，他全身心地信仰革命，愿意为他们的革命而牺牲，他绝不惧怕死亡，但绝不应该是这样的死法，绝不应该。

而最不应该的，是他居然到现在才意识到这一点。

格朗泰尔狠狠地敲了一下操作台，把站在一旁的若李吓了一跳，他站在公白飞身旁，后者的情况不太好，他脸色惨白，一言不发，一直在发抖，而古费拉克伤得最重，虽然他从刚才开始就嚷嚷着自己没事，但他才从椅子上站起来就会跌倒。格朗泰尔穿过他们，头也不回地朝连接室走去。“格朗泰尔，你要去哪？”他听到古费拉克在叫他，但他完全不予理会。“你要干什么！”但那个家伙不依不挠地追了上来，并一把扯住自己的胳膊，格朗泰尔奇怪对方哪来这么大的力气：“干什么？去做你没能做到的事。”

“你说什么？”古费拉克抓住对方的领子，而格朗泰尔狠狠地瞪着他：“放开，别以为你是病号我就不敢揍你，我让你保护好领袖。”

“不要在这里说风凉话，大写的R。”古费拉克咬牙切齿地说，并且他发誓如果不是他现在浑身无力，他保证给对方那张自以为是的脸上来上一拳。

“那你也不要多管闲事，”格朗泰尔用力推开对方，“你有什么资格说我？”他看了一眼公白飞的方向，“你连向导都保护不了——”

话音未落，他就迎面挨了一击，格朗泰尔不甘示弱，他立刻打了回去，接着他们抱着一起滚到了地上，直到弗以伊和巴阿雷费了老大劲将他们分开。

“这还没完。”显然更加吃亏的古费拉克恶狠狠地丢下这一句，而格朗泰尔不再理睬对方，他擦了擦脸上的血，就在转过身的时候，他听到了公白飞的声音，有些虚弱，却有着向导那一贯有的冷静和自持：“告诉我，格朗泰尔，你这是去救安灼拉，还是只是为了减轻一点自己的负罪感？”

格朗泰尔惊讶地回头，他刚要开口就又被对方打断。“这不是一个问题，”棕色头发的向导摇摇头，“我想你已经知道答案，因为你如果就这么进去，根本救不了安灼拉，只会把你的命送掉。”

公白飞努力让自己的声音听起来不在颤抖，与沙威的正面对峙仍然令他心有余悸，尤其是那股瞬间破解掉迷宫、从而重创他的力量，这令他感到不安，甚至耻辱，他必须找出答案：“你需要策略，而不是怒火，我想我可以帮你。”

格朗泰尔有些吃惊地睁大眼睛。“不！我不会让你再进母体。”古费拉克走到对方面前，“这样太危险了。”

“我们中间的人，无论谁和安灼拉现在的处境比起来都不会更加危险。”公白飞语气严肃地回答对方，而古费拉克这一次不准备听他的：“不。”他摇着头拒绝，并且一脸坚决，像是要告诉对方这件事没有商量的余地。

格朗泰尔看了一眼古费拉克，“他说得对，向导，”他有些难以相信自己在这么说，“没必要多一个人去冒险。”

公白飞有些泄气地垂下肩膀，他自己的身体状况比任何其他人的劝告都来得有说服力，“好吧，那么，至少我可以给你们数据，”向导从口袋里掏出一个小型存储器，那是他刚才连接母体的时候，同时接在仪器上的数据存储器，以记录他在母体的行动，“当沙威，扫描我的时候，”他说道这个词的时候顿了一顿，好像那难以忍受的痛苦还未过去，公白飞想也许它们永远都不会过去了，“他在读取我的信息……确认我的身份……我能感觉到，却没法阻止，”他微微皱起眉头，“但我仍然设法接收到了一点来自他的信息，是被加密了的，短时间内我无法破解，也许……”

“谢谢，向导。”格朗泰尔接过存储器，虽然他仍然完全不知道该怎么做，他张开嘴想说什么，却像是失语了一般，他的动作停在那里，这个时候，博须埃的声音响起来：“伙计们，有一则单向通讯，发信人是，”他眯起眼睛盯着屏幕，“马德兰先生。”

听到这个名字后的众人都将注意力转向了通讯仪，博须埃接通了通讯，发信人没有投影成像，只有那个名字在屏幕上闪烁，古费拉克想要走上前去的时候，公白飞拉住了他的胳膊。

 

格朗泰尔将公白飞的存储器插进主机，启动的屏幕上莹蓝色的数据流照亮他有些阴沉的脸，他按下几个按键，接着他将电缆插进自己的后脑勺，他皱起眉头，他已经不止一次这么做过了，但每一次这种异样的感觉还是会令他感到不舒服。他半靠在椅子上，而安灼拉就躺在离他不远的地方，对方安静地躺在那里，就像是睡着了，只有他不安跳动的睫毛，和额头泛起的汗珠预示着这不是一个简单的梦境。格朗泰尔转过头看了一眼领袖，紧接着他便别过了脸，他告诉自己不能分心，但事实上，就连他自己也没有把握那样的计划是否能成功，他是多么害怕那个可怕的夜晚将成为他们之间最后的回忆。

这时候古费拉克走了进来，他的动静是那么大，好像夹带着一阵风，格朗泰尔瞪着他，而他看也不看自己一眼，直到他也坐到了操作椅上，格朗泰尔才开口：“你这是要干嘛？”

“你没看到吗？我和你一起去。”古费拉克没好气地回答。

“我能看出来，我是问你去干嘛。”

“把沙威痛扁一顿。”

格朗泰尔嗤笑了一下，他看着对方一言不发地给自己接上电缆。

“不要拖我后腿。”

他按下了最后一个按键，格朗泰尔闭上眼睛，等待母体数据流将自己吞没，那股力量开始像是冰凉的海水一点一点没过他的脚背和身体，紧接着海浪变成了激流，将他卷进那一片未知的黑暗漩涡。

 

注1：菲尔是公白飞的昵称Ferre的音译。


	3. INSPECTORs

时间好像停滞了，四周的空气也变得粘稠。安灼拉艰难地眨了眨眼睛，要保持意识清醒开始变得越来越困难，起先他一直盯着天花板上生锈的铁栅栏，而现在他眼前的画面已经失焦，安灼拉睁大充满血丝的眼睛，因为他害怕自己要是再闭上它们，就随时可能再也睁不开了。

他身上的伤口已经不再疼，或是疼得麻木，就连血迹也干涸了，只剩下吐真剂慢慢侵袭自己身体的冰冷感，和汗水一点一点滑落自己的皮肤。安灼拉绷紧身体，让禁锢自己的束缚勒紧手腕，他需要疼痛来让自己保持清醒，哪怕只有短短的几秒钟，而很快地他就连这么做的力气都要没有了。

但暴力无法使他屈服，年轻人咬紧牙关，顽强地抵抗着，诡计也无法令他崩溃，如果他必须牺牲，那就让自己成为他人的铺路石。

这时候门被打开了，走进来的人令整个房间像是被笼罩了一层乌云一般压抑和冰冷，安灼拉听到有脚步声越来越近，他慢慢地走近，最后停在自己面前。

“已经过去两个小时了。”

他听到一个声音，和刚刚那个威胁他的声音一样。

“他什么都没有说。”那是另一个声音，一边咆哮着一边按着自己的脑袋往地上砸。

而此时此刻这两个声音都带着毫不掩饰的畏惧，安灼拉转过头，他看到沙威面无表情地站在自己面前，没有表达对无能的同僚的不满，也没有对自己的厌恶和鄙夷，他只是一言不发地站在那里。越过他的肩膀，安灼拉看到了另一个穿着同样制服的男人，他之前已经见过对方，而相比那短暂而模糊的一瞥，这一次他看得更加清楚了，那人的发色和肤色看上去更浅一些，戴着白色的手套，深蓝色的制服勾勒出有些修长的身体，对方的眼睛，与眼前的人那如同坚冰一般的冷酷不同，它们在冷色的灯光下闪烁着不太一样的光芒。

安灼拉不知道自己为什么会注意到这些，而另一个更加明显的事实盖过了这个发现，他意识到了之前一连串事件的原因，是谁发现了他们的行动，又是谁破解了向导的迷宫，他们不知道，也不会想到会有第二个沙威。

他的思考被一阵粗暴的拉扯打断，他手腕上的束缚被松开，沙威抓着他的头发将他从椅子上提了起来。安灼拉想要尖叫，但他的声音被卡在了喉咙里，他只能下意识地抓紧眼前的手臂，他觉得自己被对方往前拖了好几步，接着他听到了水声，安灼拉还未来得及反应，下一秒，有一股力量就将他按进了水槽。

安灼拉没有任何防备，冰冷的水钻进他的口腔，很快就填满了他的肺，年轻人剧烈地挣扎着，而按着他脖子的那只手却像是铁钳一样纹丝不动。有一个声音不停地在他脑海中呐喊着，嘶鸣着，惨叫着，像是一把金属钝器不断刮擦着地面发出刺耳而令人绝望的响声，安灼拉想要大叫着停止，他的身体无法抑制地颤抖着，就在他快要坚持不下去的时候，沙威将他从水里拉了起来。

安灼拉的身体还在止不住地颤抖，他身上的衬衫被水浸得湿透，他被打湿的黑发凌乱地贴在前额上；而沙威依然一言不发，他甚至不看着他手里的人，而是将目光转向他的同僚，像是在质问他们，为什么对付一个大学生需要这么费劲。

安灼拉紧紧抓着水槽边缘，手指关节因为太过用力而泛青，沙威的手再次用力，他能清楚感觉到手里的人发出一声痛苦的低吟，监察官毫不留情地将对方重新按到水里，这一次的时间比上一次更长，安灼拉的肺部开始像是被灼烧一样地疼，冷水像是千万根针，同时穿透着他的皮肤和内脏，蚕食着他的理智和自尊。

对方的挣扎变得越来越弱，沙威最后一次松手的时候，安灼拉已经虚弱地抓不住水槽边缘，他那失去桎梏的身体滑落在地上，一边不停而剧烈地咳嗽着，他的身体蜷缩起来，泛紫的嘴唇冻得直打哆嗦。

“看着我。”

迷糊中他听到对方的声音，接着有人拧过他的手臂，将他从地上拉了起来。

“告诉我你们的秘密。”沙威握住了警棍。

不，安灼拉跪在那里，他的身体还在颤抖，他的胸口因为喘息而起伏，他们不能打败你。

“告诉我，我会结束你的痛苦，不然我可以保证，这只是个开始。”

不能在这里前功尽弃。

沙威伸出警棍挑起对方的下巴，逼着他抬起头，他面前的少年伤痕累累，面色苍白，在簌簌发抖，而他得到的只是一个愤怒而藐视的明亮的眼神，像是一团熊熊燃烧的火焰，不论再猛烈的风暴，都无法将它浇灭。

 

格朗泰尔走在一条狭窄又脏乱不堪的小巷里，他的军靴踩在泛着五颜六色油腻光彩的积水潭上，从看不见的阴暗角落里不时有不知名的生物蹿出来，擦过他的黑色军大衣下摆。大写的R一边皱着眉头一边抱怨为什么所谓的先知会住在这种鬼地方，古费拉克一身黑色皮衣跟在他身后，他的虚拟体的伤还未完全修复，脸上还贴着胶带。“这是什么东西？”格朗泰尔瞥了身边的人一眼，他指了指对方身后背着的包。

而古费拉克没有理他，他的金发在一团乌烟瘴气的空气里醒目地闪耀着，他边走边抬起头，密集而压抑的破旧建筑群像是黑压压的乌云，高高地耸立在两边，只露出一小片蓝色的天，四周传来的喧闹和嘈杂声有些遥远。

“就是这里了。”

在乘了一部残旧不堪，随时可能坏掉的电梯来到五楼后，他们又绕了好几个弯，天花顶上垂下来粗粗长长的电线，两人最终停在了一扇不起眼的铁门前。

格朗泰尔用怀疑的目光看了看身边的人，他按下了门铃，在等待的过程中，酒鬼终于还是忍不住说出了内心的疑问。

“你真的觉得他可靠吗？”

古费拉克站在原地，像是在思考该怎么组织语言来描述自己对那人的印象，“他，”最后他开口了，“我只能说，他有他独特的做事方式。”

格朗泰尔还想追问什么，而这时候门开了，站在他们面前的是一个穿着白衬衫和蓝色牛仔裤的金发少女，衬衫上的蕾丝领边系着一圈深蓝色的丝带，少女的一头金发打着好看的波浪卷，服帖地垂落在肩膀上，衬衫下摆被打了个结，显出她那姣好的身材，也似乎是在告诉别人，这身衣服的主人不是看上去的那样乖巧温顺，她的那双明亮的棕色眼睛里闪烁着隐隐的叛逆神采。

站在她对面的两个男人愣了一下，一时间竟没有人开口说话，金发少女警觉地瞪着他们，过了一会，格朗泰尔才找回自己的声音。

“您好小姐，”他清了清嗓子，“我们想找马德兰先生。”

少女眨了眨眼睛，她的眼神不再像刚才那样充满敌意，她微微点了点头，接着侧过身，让出一点地方，示意他们进到屋里。

格朗泰尔和古费拉克走进屋子，那是一条灯光昏暗的走廊，所有的照明似乎只有摆放在两边的烛台，墙上挂着的画看上去年代久远，就连格朗泰尔也报不出名字来。

“爸爸。”

在四下张望的时候，格朗泰尔听到了金发少女的声音。

“你的客人来了。”

他们穿过走廊，突然间格朗泰尔感到有什么东西蹭过他的靴子，他低头看见了一只姜黄色毛的猫，样子看起来就和埃里克一模一样，就在他吃惊的时候，从房间里走出来一个人，他的声音是那么有磁性和穿透力，以至于他一开口，整个房间似乎就瞬间充满了他的声音。

“啊，看起来埃里克挺喜欢你，这可真难得，”他微笑着说道。那人的身材高大魁梧，深绿色的长外套下是一件考究的条纹马甲，上面挂着一只金边的怀表，他有着浅金色的卷发和浅蓝色的眼睛，他的面部轮廓令他在板着脸的时候看起来特别严肃和凶悍，而他一笑起来就亲切了不少，“它通常都比较怕生。”说着他弯下腰，想要把猫抱起来，而埃里克只是背过身去，将尾巴甩到对方脸上。

古费拉克忍住没有笑出声，而格朗泰尔挑了挑眉，过了一会，“听说你打赢过沙威？”他开口问对方，带着将信将疑的语气。

眼前的人没有立刻回答他，只是他脸上的笑容消失了，他沉默着摸了摸埃里克的毛：“我们为什么不到房间里去说呢？”

 

房间里弥漫着一股奇异的味道，格朗泰尔从未在任何一个地方感受过这样的气息，四个角落里的香薰伴随着似乎是从隔壁房间传来的咏唱声，令这个地方的时空像是停滞了。

“好久不见了，古费拉克，还记得你欠我的赌约吗？”

格朗泰尔看到对方那有些庞大的身躯慢慢地挤进来，狭小的房间几乎要被他给填满了，他越来越难以相信这个人曾经打赢过监察官，格朗泰尔把视线转向站在窗边的人：“这就是你常常说起的那个人？”

“我说了，他有他自己的行事方式。” 而古费拉克只是翻了个白眼。

“是的，你还不知道他的真名。”格朗泰尔一脸难以置信的表情。

古费拉克生气地撇了撇嘴，却无法反驳。站在他俩对面的人的表情变了变，接着他露出一个笑容：“这已经是很久以前的事情了。”

“我对你的故事没有兴趣，”格朗泰尔有些不耐烦地摇摇头，“我只关心你是不是能帮我们。”

先知一言不发，他坐了下来，接着整个房间开始变暗，格朗泰尔在他身后的墙上看到了一张地图，或者与其说是地图，更像是一张程式结构图。

“这是他们隔离对母体产生威胁的犯人的监狱，或者，用监狱称呼它已经算是一个体面的词了，”格朗泰尔眼睛不眨地盯着那张地图，莹蓝色的数据倒映在他的眼睛里，他想他明白对方的意思，“理论上它是不可被入侵的，它会毁掉所有未经授权的程式。”

格朗泰尔转过头来看着对方，见他不说话，“事实上？”他这么追问。

“事实上，没有程序是不能被破解的，这个地图上标出的节点就是漏洞。”

格朗泰尔皱了皱眉，他想问对方是怎么知道这些的？而显然对方不会回答他的这个问题。

“你可以透过这些节点入侵，但，要知道，这些节点并不是稳定的，监察官可以随时改变母体的结构，一旦你走错了一步，就会被发现，或者，更糟糕的，被销毁。”

格朗泰尔没有说话，他只是紧紧地握住手中的吊坠，他的身体有些不由自主地绷紧了，而对方还没有说完。

“即便如此，即便你成功侵入了，还是得面对最困难的问题。”

即便他成功侵入了，当他正面与沙威对峙的时候，还是没有任何胜算。格朗泰尔皱紧了眉头。

“不过这个问题你不需要担心了，我会对付沙威。”

格朗泰尔有些惊讶地抬起头：“怎么对付？”

“我会想办法。”而对方只说了这么一句，接着便不再做任何解释。

“马德兰先生，你似乎对我们隐瞒了很多事情。”格朗泰尔冷冷地说。

“你说过你对我的故事不感兴趣。”而先知只是微微笑笑。

“是的，但我关心你的动机，你为什么要帮我们？我们能信任你吗？你为什么会有这张地图？你是不是间谍？”

面对格朗泰尔这一连串尖锐而毫不客气的问题，他面前的男人似乎并没有生气或动怒，而是沉默着，隔壁的咏唱声依然断断续续地传来，又过了好一会，“我有我的理由。”

他说着这话，一边抬起头看了看门边，透过虚掩的门可以看到从门外走过的金发女孩，像是这压抑和沉闷的屋子里的一道阳光，格朗泰尔隐约觉得自己明白了什么：“你依然什么都没有说，先生，但是……”

但是他们又有什么选择呢？除了相信眼前这个几乎一无所知的陌生人。

“毕竟你才是打赢过沙威的那个人。”

这一次先知笑出了声，“不，”他摇摇头，“我没有。”

 

“你知道为什么是猫吗？”

珂赛特蹲在地上，埃里克在舔着她的手心，古费拉克站在一边看着她，“猫能感应到母体的异变，他们比我们要敏感和聪明得多。”

古费拉克没有说话，他看着女孩因为微笑而显出的酒窝，明明是那么甜美的笑容，却看上去无比的孤单。

“你没有别的朋友吗？”

埃里克叫了一声轻盈地跳开了，女孩轻轻摇摇头：“这里是母体结构的边缘，因此监察不容易侦测到，爸爸说这样比较安全。”

古费拉克不再说话，他顺着女孩的目光朝窗外看去，那里就像是他刚才看到的那一小片蓝天，看上去毫无希望，而在围栏里的人，她的眼神却像是在跃跃欲试，随时想要冲破那道束缚。

古费拉克低下头，他撕下脸上的胶带。

“你能不能帮我个忙？”

就在他要走开的时候，女孩叫住了他。

 

沙威的警棍贴着少年的脖子往下滑，湿透的衬衫贴着他那伤痕累累的身体，它挑开他的衬衫，可以清楚地看到那些被制造出来的各种瘀伤和烙伤，现在伤口又一次裂开，鲜血染红了衬衫，这惨不忍睹的样子看起来远远超过了这样一个年轻人所能承受的。

但显然还不够，监察官仔细端详了一下少年的脸，接着他后退两步，用眼神示意另两个人，原本按着安灼拉的那两个人将他一把按倒在地，他们一边按倒他，一边强行掰开他的腿。安灼拉感到巨大的恐惧攫取着他，他绝望地拼命挣扎起来，却只是徒劳地被重新按倒，他们硬拉着他的双手用胶带固定在头顶，安灼拉忍着想要强烈颤抖的身体，看着沙威朝他走过来，他能感觉到自己的心脏在胸腔里重重地敲打着，而沙威只是冷冷地看着他，他蹲下身来，手中的警棍贴在了对方的大腿内侧。

那个恐怖的触感几乎激起了安灼拉所有痛苦的回忆，它们还那么鲜活和历历在目，仿佛就发生在刚才。安灼拉再也无法掩饰自己内心的恐惧，他的身体剧烈颤抖了一下，一声压抑的低吟从他嘴边漏出来，虽然只有短短的一瞬，但没能逃过沙威的耳朵，他知道自己找对了方向。他开始或许是低估了这个年轻学生的毅力，只是没有人是没有弱点的，不管要花多久，不管要挖多深，他也一定能挖出来，再将对方彻底击溃。

沙威没有立刻动手，他转头看了看站在一边的另一位监察官，后者从刚才开始一直安静地站在一边，没有说一句话，只是看着。安灼拉绷紧身体，就在他不知道接下来等着他的会是什么的时候，一股电流通过警棍刺穿了他的身体。

安灼拉发出一声惨叫，而紧接着，警棍捅进他的身体，被撕裂的痛苦令他蜷缩起来，可他被牢牢地按着，根本无法抵抗自己被粗暴地穿透，泪水从他的眼睛里涌出来，他开始哭得喘不过气来，他的嗓子很快也喊哑了，惨叫声变成了哽咽声，警棍的每一次入侵都会令他痛得想要去死，而渐渐地，他的意识随着失血的越来越多而被摧垮了，竟然觉得遭受暴力的身体不再那么痛苦了，他模糊的视线里似乎出现了幻觉，他开始下意识地摇头，口中说着辨识不清的话语。

但这不是沙威要听的，那个少年已经被他折磨地奄奄一息，可他竟然连一句求饶的话都没有说出口。沙威加重手上的力道，但眼前的人已经不再有什么反应，监察官挑了挑眉，他调节了一下手中的警棍，安灼拉感到自己体内的警棍慢慢加热，直到烫得他受不了，

“不——不要——！”

“求我，”沙威抓着他的头发，安灼拉感到眼前的画面扭曲了，监察官那双冷酷的青色眼睛此时此刻变成了两个恐怖的黑洞，“求我停手。”

站在一旁的副监察官偏过了头，将视线转向了别的地方，似乎是不忍心看到眼前的画面。沙威没有漏过这个动作，他转过头去皱了皱眉头，等到他再回过头的时候，安灼拉已经疼得晕了过去。沙威松开手，他知道该何时在审讯目标快要崩溃的时候停手，稍微给对方喘息的机会，这样才能施加更大的压力。

“你怎么了？”

沙威将手套上的血迹擦在犯人那已经血迹斑斑的衬衫上，接着他站了起来，支开了房间里别的同僚，他径直朝副监察官走了过去，整个房间充满了血腥味，副监察转过头来正视对方的目光：“不……没什么。”

“你心软了？”还不等对方回答，“你不该心软。”沙威用略带责备的语气说道，“我们不能对目标手下留情。你是我的副本，你应该明白。”

“是的，监察官。”眼前的人微微垂下眼皮。

沙威还想说什么，但有什么别的事情吸引了他的注意力，沙威的表情一下子变了，他几乎是立即转过身去，“这里交给你了。”离开之前他只丢下这么一句话。

等到对方离开后，副监察才走上去，他的琥珀色眼睛里，映出躺在血泊里不省人事的少年，他站在原地什么都没有做，过了一会，他挥了挥手，叫来刚才的几个管理员，下了一道简单的将犯人关起来的命令，便也离开了这个几乎要令他窒息的房间。

 

灰蓝色的天空下，灰白色的墓碑一块接着一块连成几排、几片，占满了这座几乎寸草不生的山头，乌云压得很低，灰暗的云层覆盖着天际线，像是在酝酿着一场随时降临的暴风雨，这一切令这个似乎是被遗忘的地方看上去更加凄凉恐怖。

穿着深绿色外套的男人半蹲在一块墓碑前，这里的成千上万的墓碑，没有一块上面写着名字，只有一串串的数字。

这里当然不是什么普通的墓地，而是被废弃的程序的坟场，那些被母体系统所淘汰的、出问题的程序，在被数据网删除后，它们的最终归宿就是这里，它们会被慢慢删光数据，直到彻底从这个世界上消失，像是从来没有存在过，而它们的位置也会很快由新的程序来代替，一丝不苟，没有一点出错的余地。

他上一次来这里是什么时候，他已经不太记得了，从很早以前，时间就已经停止在他身上刻下印记，直到他从这里带回了珂赛特，那是芳汀在临死前嘱咐他的，当他救下那个可怜的程序时，她已经快要被删得一干二净了，包括她的所有记忆，而在她弥留之际，所有她口中所重复的词语，就只有珂赛特这个名字。

只有在与珂赛特在一起的时候，他才能重新感受到自己多年之前获得的这名叫自由意志的宝贵东西的意义，他努力保护她，看着她在母体的阴影下成长，一点点长大，但是他该怎么办？尽管他做了最大的努力，却仍然无法将他视为挚爱的女孩从电脑里拯救出来，她没有任何朋友，她无法脱离母体，就像是被束缚在这个巨大而黑暗的蜘蛛网里，而现在她体内的程序和数据已经开始衰减，他能减缓它们的衰减速度，却无法令其停止。珂赛特并不知道这件事，或者他以为她不知道，因为那个孩子已经长得比他还要聪明，尽管她在一天比一天变得更年轻，因为速度很慢，从外表上几乎看不出来。

但是总有一天，他会失去她的，他清楚地知道这一点，而等到那天来临的时候，他该怎么办？

灰蒙蒙的天空开始下雨了，从遥远的地方传来闷闷的响雷声，雨滴飘在男人的脸颊上，他皱了皱眉头，一道闪电在他身后划过，而随后伴着更近的雷声出现的是一个冰冷的声音，

“冉阿让，我们终于又见面了。”

男人转过身去，看到了站在自己面前的监察官，闪电将他严肃而无情的脸映得更加可怕，“这一次你不会再跑掉。”

他不知道自己该怎么办，他只知道，自己会为了她付出一切。

 

格朗泰尔隔着栅板观察了一会，确保视线和监测面板上没有任何动静，接着他小心地移开挡板，双手扶住管道口的边缘，用力将自己的身体拉了出来。他松开手，从五米高的通道口落到地上，尽力压低弄出的声响，这样他就进到设施内部了，算是踏出了成功的第一步，又或许是死亡。格朗泰尔摇摇头，他贴在金属壁上，汗水浸湿了他的背和脖子，大衣下的紧身衣和皮带勒紧了他的皮肤，他小心地擦掉脸上的汗水，通风管道已经耗尽了他一半的体力，所谓的从节点渗透就是爬通风管道，真是太高明了，他怎么之前就没有想到过呢？太谢谢你了先知。格朗泰尔在原地调整了一下气息，设施内的冰冷空气令他前一秒还觉得酷热难耐，此时此刻却仿佛掉进了冰窟，从金属管道里吹来的风划过他汗湿的后颈，引得他一阵战栗。

还有五秒钟，下一个拐角的摄像头就要转向了，格朗泰尔定了定神，加了消音器的制式勃朗宁贴着他的肋骨，战术匕首插在他的脚边，他贴着墙，压低姿势往前移动，他的目光扫过腕表上的倒计时，并精确地在摄像头转向的瞬间，轻巧地翻了过去。监视器移动时所产生的空窗死角只持续短短的一秒钟，当它重新转回来时，格朗泰尔已经躲在了转角背后，他重新设置好计时器，一边在心底默念，过了一个，还有五个。

酒鬼的头脑此时此刻比任何时候都要清醒，他清楚地知道监视器还不是他最棘手的对手，虽然监察官不在，但他依然要对付大大小小的母体管理员，他或许可以应付一两个，但他绝不想冒险触发这个地方的警报，保持隐蔽是他最大的优势，而速战速决是他必须做到的。

格朗泰尔倚着墙壁，小心地观察走廊的另一端，一个身穿黑色战斗服的管理员正背对着他朝相反方向巡视，他还有第二个更大的问题，他并不知道安灼拉被关在哪里，虽然有先知的地图，但那已经是很久以前的了，而且正如他所说，监察官可以随时改变母体的结构，他无法确定自己看到的就是准确的。

他迅速地屈膝拱起身子，像只猎豹一样敏捷而无声地扑了过去。格朗泰尔或许有别的方法可以获取情报，但他知道怎么做来得更快，在击倒敌人的同时他抽出匕首，插进了对方的后脑勺，后方的端口发出电流断路一样的滋滋声，格朗泰尔赶在电流消失之前，从面板上抽出电线接上端口，数据因为遭受外力破坏而变得断断续续，但这些对他来说已经足够了，格朗泰尔存下记录，这时候他手上的计时器开始报警，距离下一个监视器转向还剩下十秒钟。他迅速地收拾好设备，藏好尸体，并准备闪人，就在这个时候，一台小型机器将他逮了个正着。

见鬼，格朗泰尔暗暗骂了一声，他的计算没有出错，这是一个平时不会出现的清理程序，只有在管道上堆积了过多的垃圾时它才会出现，格朗泰尔站在原地，那台机器正在扫描着他，它似乎并没有立刻识别出自己，以至于他一时间僵在原地不敢乱动，格朗泰尔紧张地咽下口水，计时器还在倒数，而清扫程序还没有扫描完，机器发出危险的嗡嗡声，似乎随时都在报警的边缘。

那道蓝色的光扫过他的身体，最后停在了他的眼球上，酒鬼的瞳孔一下子收缩，他几乎是在瞬间拔出枪，在那个鬼东西来得及报警之前，他扣下扳机，一枪打爆了它难看的圆脑袋。

今天不是他的幸运日，格朗泰尔没有时间抱怨，虽然那只是个清理机器人，但计算机随时都会发现不对劲，格朗泰尔只能加快动作，他在新结构的每个节点上埋下一段陷阱程序，那是公白飞在他进入母体之前写给他的，大R一边输入代码，一边在内心祈祷不要用上它们。

一发突如其来的子弹擦着他的脸颊飞过，如果不是他反应得快，恐怕他的脑袋就要被开上一个洞了。格朗泰尔闪到一边，并顺手拔出枪，扣下扳机的同时他朝另一边掷出匕首，两个黑色身影从他面前倒下，但在他们身后还有人不断冒出来，格朗泰尔弯下腰躲过迎面而来的一击，他用手肘和肩膀连击眼前的人的下盘，在对方失去平衡的瞬间他抢下对方手中的冲锋枪，但还是来不及了，很快地他就被管理员前后左右团团围住，格朗泰尔冷冷地扫视了一下周围，他手腕上的计时器发出滴滴的响声，警告着他时间到了，虽然现在这对他来说也没有意义了。

格朗泰尔动了动手，掷出一颗手雷，手雷掉落在金属地面上发出清脆的响声，人群还未来得及散开，爆炸声已经响起，格朗泰尔抬起手臂阻挡爆炸的冲击，碎片划过他的脸颊，但他顾不上皮肉被割开的痛楚，他握着冲锋枪，朝着地面射了一圈子弹，紧接着他狠狠地抬起脚后跟踏在那已经千疮百孔的网格上，地面在他脚下裂开，格朗泰尔掉了下去。

在他掉下去的同时，刺耳的警报声响了起来。

 

 _沙威_ 听到警报声，他看着监视屏幕挑了挑眉，似乎并不感到惊讶，他双手支撑着台面，过了一会他抬起头，用平静的目光扫视了一下关着犯人的房间。安灼拉先前并没有看错，他的绿色眼睛里确实闪烁着不一样的神采，仔细看可以发现闪着荧光的代码在流动，而这样的流动一闪即逝， _沙威_ 眨了眨眼，他低下头，这一次的新程序令他感到很好奇，如果那个学生开口了……

但他做不到像监察官那样，刚才一瞬间的动摇还历历在目，他毫不怀疑监察官最终能令对方妥协，可他不明白为什么自己做不到，之前一直毫不犹豫执行命令的副监察哪里去了？

他按键关掉报警声，转身离开监视屏。

 

安灼拉似乎是被警报声吵醒的，他吃力地眨了眨眼，房间里一片漆黑，一时间他不知道自己到底是真的醒了，还是在做梦，他的意识还挣扎在深渊的边缘，像是不愿意醒来，而很快地从身体上传来的疼痛让他知道自己确实是醒了，安灼拉感到头痛欲裂，他的身体冷得发抖，而自己连一丝一毫抬起胳膊的力气都没有，他只能下意识地缩了缩身体，他的手无力地搭在胳膊上。

这时候门被打开了，房间外的光线穿透黑暗而浑浊的空气，刺得安灼拉眼睛有些疼，他模糊的视线里出现了一个人影，像一团黑色的阴影，慢慢朝他靠近，黑影夹带着血腥的气息，安灼拉依然看不清他的样子，接着对方戴着手套的手朝他伸过来，安灼拉第一次感到了害怕，他颤抖起来，身体往角落里蜷缩着，一边轻微地摇头，嘴里一边说着难以分辨的句子，他本能地抗拒着对方，哪怕他知道这样做只是徒劳。过了一会，他似乎听到有人在他耳边说话，那个声音先是远远的，慢慢越来越近，最后贴上自己的耳朵，柔软得像是夏日里的清风。

“安琪……安琪……”

他在说着一个名字，而在他的记忆里，只有一个人会这么叫他。

“不要害怕，是我。”

安灼拉用力睁开眼睛，他终于看清了眼前的人。格朗泰尔摘下手套，用手轻轻抚摸着对方的脸颊，小心地抚平对方贴在耳边和额头的碎发，一边避开脸上的伤口和血迹——这几乎没法做到，对方身上到处都是各种各样的伤痕。而安灼拉并不做声，他只是时不时地因疼痛而皱起眉头，他一直注视着格朗泰尔，他的眼神平静得如同安静的水面，而这份平静中透着一股力量，像是在责问对方，为什么现在才来？

为什么现在才来？格朗泰尔不止一次这么拷问过自己，而他此时此刻又一次感到自己的心疼得如同被千刀绞碎，不仅是对那个愚蠢而自大的自己的厌恶，还为了眼前那遍体鳞伤捍卫理想和尊严的人。

格朗泰尔咬咬牙，抛开那些无用的负罪与自我厌恶的情绪，他还来得及补救，他伸手扶着对方的肩膀，接着他停下动作，像是想到了什么，格朗泰尔脱下自己的外套，裹在对方几乎是衣不蔽体的身体上，他一手揽过对方的肩膀，一手托住对方的腰，想要将领袖抱起来，而安灼拉这时候发出一声低吟，他摇了摇头。格朗泰尔以为自己又弄疼了对方，他只能压低声音，尽力安慰对方：“马上就没事了，再忍耐一下……”而安灼拉仍然摇头，这一次他吃力地抓住对方的手，他嘴里说不出话，只是近乎固执地抓着对方的手拽向自己的胸口。格朗泰尔起初不明白，但很快地他就意识到了对方想要告诉他什么，格朗泰尔接通监视仪进行扫描，果然很快就在对方体内发现了追踪器的信号，他知道这意味着什么，带着这东西他俩绝不可能跑掉，更严重的后果是，它甚至会感染他们的防火墙，使现实中的飞船失去防护。

格朗泰尔的动作停在那里，此时此刻他理应分秒必争，因为监察官随时会回来，而他却犹豫不决，愣在原地不知所措，他不是没有对付追踪器的方法，但安灼拉的情况已经非常糟糕，他还能承受更大的刺激吗？格朗泰尔不敢去想，而安灼拉不知从哪来的力气，手上的力道突然抓紧了，格朗泰尔有些惊讶地抬起头，正好与对方的目光相遇，那双火炬般灼人的眼睛，就像是一直以来无数次穿透自己的灵魂，照亮自己的内心一样，令他无法拒绝，无法逃离。

如果你帮不了我，那么你只能杀了我。

不！

格朗泰尔像是终于下定了决心，他将手放在对方胸前，另一只手盖住对方的嘴唇，以防止他叫出声，接着他最后一次用眼神询问对方，而安灼拉也用眼神催促着他。格朗泰尔打开监视仪，当设备接上自己的时候，他的身体感到一阵酥麻，像是被电流穿过，他深吸口气，将手伸进了对方的身体，在那一瞬间他清楚地感受到了从对方身上传来的抽搐和颤抖，安灼拉的呜咽声被埋没在他手里，格朗泰尔小心地在对方体内搜索，而不论他怎么小心，也改变不了对方的五脏六肺被搅得天翻地覆所造成的痛苦。格朗泰尔紧张地满头大汗，他看不清追踪器的具体位置，而那狡猾的玩意还跑得非常快，安灼拉咬破了他的手心，而格朗泰尔根本无暇顾及那一丁点疼痛，就差一点了，他皱紧眉头，该死的，就差一点。

最终，他在追踪器快要逃离监控范围之前逮住了它，格朗泰尔恶狠狠地将它那脆弱的身躯捏碎，监视屏上的信号消失了，他虚脱似地松了口气，放开了手，汗水滴进他的眼睛，还挂满了他的脸颊，而安灼拉几乎失去了意识，他的脸色看起来比刚才更加惨白。“结束了，安琪，我现在就带你回家。”格朗泰尔抱起对方，跌跌撞撞地从地上爬起来，他感到自己耗尽了所有的力气，好不容易刚刚站稳身子，他转过身，看到一个高大的身影挡在他面前。

沙威？不，不可能，但这是真的，深蓝色制服的监察官就面无表情地站在他面前，格朗泰尔下意识地抱紧怀里的人，用自己的身体护住对方，有那么一瞬间，他觉得他们死定了，他不可能打得赢沙威，更别说他带着失去行动力的安灼拉。

而沙威并没有马上动手，他只是站在那里，过了一会才冷淡地开口，他的声音就和他的表情一样毫无起伏，让格朗泰尔觉得自己在听一台机器说话——确实是机器没错，母体法律的忠实维护者，“闯入者，放下你手中的犯人，”他举起手中的警棍，“那我就饶你一命。”

而也就是这几秒的僵持，反而令格朗泰尔冷静了下来，“不，绝不，”他拖延着时间，一边思索着该怎么脱身，硬闯和偷溜似乎都已经被排除在外了，他抬起头看着对方，“你只能杀了我。”

“你这么做是毫无意义的，也不符合逻辑。”

“你们做的事情就符合常理吗！”格朗泰尔提高声音，他要赌一把，他不愿意在这个地方放弃，“他伤得这么重，而且马上就要死了。”

沙威没有立刻说话，他的眼前突然出现了刚才少年发出惨叫的那一幕，他眯起双眼，压下这意外的情感起伏，用凶狠的语气说：“他是母体的敌人。”

“是的，你们是毫无同情心的。”格朗泰尔冷冷地回答，他盯着那双绿色的眼睛，试图在里面找到一点蛛丝马迹。沙威皱了皱眉头，他不知道自己为什么要和一个反叛份子说这么多：“你说得太多了，我最后警告你一次。”

“你说得没错，所以我们来做个交易吧，”格朗泰尔脱口而出，没有经过大脑思考，如果他经过思考，或许就不会这么说了，“我来换他，我知道不少你们感兴趣的事情，”格朗泰尔这辈子几乎不相信任何事情，而此时此刻他却不知从哪来的自信觉得自己可以说服对方，“如果你放了他，我保证我会告诉你们。”他说这话的时候面带笑容，而他抱着领袖的手却在微微出汗。

沙威愣了一下，他的绿色眼睛里闪过一丝疑惑和惊讶，格朗泰尔没有漏过这一闪而过的痕迹，他蹲下身，单脚跪在地上，沙威这时候冲他伸出手，一股无形的压力朝他盖过来，格朗泰尔抬起手臂，一边转过半个身子挡在沙威和安灼拉之间，接着他感到自己的手臂被什么东西缠紧了，刚才看不见的压力化作了电流，变成一道锁链扣在他手腕上，格朗泰尔咬牙忍耐着电流穿过的痛楚，相反地他手上发力扯紧了锁链，拉着锁链另一端的监察官失去了平衡，虽然只有短短的一秒，但格朗泰尔还是抓住了这个机会，他抢过对方手上的警棍，冲着监察官的脑袋用力砸了下去。

这一击似乎将对方从空白状态唤了回来，监察官的表情开始变得恐怖，当他重新拾起警棍，朝对方冲过去的时候，格朗泰尔却躲开了，监察官擦过他的身体，而格朗泰尔顺势扯下了对方身上的徽章。

“不好意思，我只是借用一下。”

说完他关上了房门，将监察官关在了门的另一边。

 

“古费拉克，和我说话。”

格朗泰尔一边往外撤，一边激活刚才在网络节点布下的陷阱程序，红色的警报灯光映得他浑身上下一片血红。

“你接到他了吗？”古费拉克的皮手套抓紧扶手，“好极了，看来你还是有点用处的。”他踩下油门，发动机车，从通信器另一头传来的骂声被引擎的嘶吼声盖过，黑色的哈雷像是一道金色的闪电冲了出去。

格朗泰尔几乎没有停下，除了不得不开枪反击的时候，他手中的监察官权限能替他节省不少时间，但这还是不够快。他的手臂和肩膀被子弹擦破了好几处，此时此刻他满脑子只有尽快逃出去的念头。他紧紧地抱着怀里的人，而汗水和血水模糊了他的视线，伤口拖慢了他的脚步和动作，从他身后不远的地方传来一阵阵爆炸声，他知道那是公白飞的程序在起作用，但无论如何，这拖延不了多少时间，就像那道门阻挡不了监察官一样。

“你到哪里了，古费拉克。”在通过又一道关卡的时候，格朗泰尔已经几乎支撑不住两个人的身体重量，他单膝跪在地上。

“我就快到预定位置了。”

“那就再快一点，沙威正撵在我屁股后面呢。”

格朗泰尔的声音听起来气喘吁吁，“什么？”古费拉克惊讶地提高音调，“沙威难道不该和先知在一起？”

格朗泰尔暗暗翻了个白眼，“真是个好问题，我也想知道，”他调整了一下姿势，积攒了一点力气，想要重新站起来，“我猜，如果不是先知那边搞砸了，那就是有两个沙威。”

古费拉克觉得他的说法简直太荒谬了，但他还没来得及反驳，通讯就被一串刺耳的杂音打断。

爆炸声过后，格朗泰尔感到自己的身体像是被千军万马碾过，他的左半张脸已经因为皮开肉绽而血肉模糊，而他暴露在最外面的左手臂上的衣服已经被烧没了，残留的织物贴在烧焦的伤口上，只要他一动就疼得撕心裂肺。

这时候他感到怀里的人动了动，对方看上去没有被爆炸伤到，格朗泰尔有些松了口气， 他再一次试图站起来，他的半个身子已经失去了知觉，他艰难地用剩下的还算完好的半条胳膊抱住对方，拖着几乎半残废的身体，一点点地往前挪。通信器似乎是在爆炸中被震坏了，现在格朗泰尔耳边除了一片耳鸣声，什么都听不到，而他隐约感到安灼拉的手抓住他的领口，对方的嘴唇凑到他耳边，像是在说什么话。

“格朗泰尔……”

“不……别说话……马上就到了……”

他一开口，喉咙里就充满了血腥的气息，格朗泰尔忍不住咳嗽起来，接着他不知怎么地，似乎是依稀听到了安灼拉在他耳边吐出的那破碎的句子，对方的手依然抓着自己的领子。

“格朗泰尔……”

他在叫着自己的名字，他的声音虚弱而轻微，因为发音不清楚，听上去就是大写的R，一遍又一遍，像是一句咒语，也像是一句梦呓。

“别……”

他摇摇头，像是知道对方想说什么，接着格朗泰尔就发不出声音来，有什么液体从他的面颊滑落，他知道自己曾不止一次令对方失望透顶，但绝不能是这一次，这一次他不能食言。

格朗泰尔解开最后一道门禁，手中的徽章掉落在地，在他身后是一道刺眼的血迹，他往前走一点就再拖长一点，再往后的是 _沙威_ ，他站在时明时暗的红色灯光下，爆炸过后的硝烟慢慢褪去，显出他那高挑的身材和阴沉的脸。格朗泰尔跪在地上，他艰难地举起枪，用力扣下扳机，他已经没法瞄准了，而子弹也根本打不到对方身上，最后弹夹被打空了，格朗泰尔干脆扔掉手枪，他打开最后一道陷阱程序， _沙威_ 往后退了一步，格朗泰尔趁机退到门外，但 _沙威_ 依旧紧追不舍，格朗泰尔觉得自己再也跑不动了，他将安灼拉护到身后，他知道毫无希望了，但他依然睁着眼睛死死瞪着眼前的人。

而下一秒， _沙威_ 就被迎面而来的一股冲击力撞飞了，开足马力的机车将他弹出好几米远，而伴随着刺耳的刹车声，古费拉克驾着机车在地上划了大半圈，还不等它完全停下，他就卸下背包，架起毒刺导弹，瞄准还没来得及从地上站起来的 _沙威_ ：“这是替向导问候你的，混蛋。”

接二连三的几枚导弹连续在对方身上爆炸，格朗泰尔有些惊讶地看着对方。

“来得真是时候，再晚一点我们就没命了。”

“少废话。”

古费拉克一把将他拉起来，“你看起来真糟糕。”他皱了皱眉头，而格朗泰尔只是摇摇头：“不碍事，帮我一把。”

“好吧，既然你还有力气开玩笑。”古费拉克撇了撇嘴，他扶住格朗泰尔，而格朗泰尔抱着安灼拉，“出口就在下一个街口。”

“好极了，让我们离开这里。”

 

 _沙威_ 从一堆废墟里站起来，他的深蓝色制服沾满了碎片和灰尘，浅棕色头发有些凌乱地散落着，他伸手将乱掉的头发拨到耳后，接着他摸到了血， _沙威_ 有些疑惑地眨了眨眼，鲜血不停从他额头上流下来，伴随着阵阵的疼痛。

“出了什么事吗？”

 _沙威_ 回过神来，他刚刚有些失神的瞳孔聚焦了，他看到监察官从他身后走了过来。监察官面无表情地站在那里，他看了一眼对方脸上的血迹和有些狼狈的样子，他皱了皱眉头，面色变得有些可怕。

“我没事。” _沙威_ 立刻放下沾着血的手，而监察官像是不在意对方说了什么，他往前走了一步，一双淡青色的眼睛直直地瞪着对方：“告诉我是怎么回事。”

“叛逆者，”副监察承受着对方严峻的目光，用平静的语气回答，“两个，他们闯了进来，和犯人一起逃跑了。”

监察官没有立即说话，他只是看着对方，等待着对方的解释，“这是我的责任，我会提高安全等级。”

而监察官对这个解释并不满意，但他没有再多说什么，滑落对方脸颊的血迹沿着下巴的线条，沾污了制服领口，监察官的视线扫过下方，注意到对方胸前的徽章不见了。

“把自己弄干净。”

大概沉默了两秒钟，监察官这么下令。副监察点了点头，当对方的视线离开自己的时候，他才眼神闪烁地看了对方一眼，像是有什么话到了嘴边却欲言又止。

而最后他什么都没说，他站在那里，等到监察官的身影走远了他才离开。

 

“谢天谢地，拜托告诉我你们都在。”

“我们都在，莫城的鹰，快把我们接走。”古费拉克扯出电话线，格朗泰尔接过传送端，连接上他们的接口。

“好了，现在，等等，这是怎么回事？”博须埃皱起眉头，“没有信号。”

“你说没有信号是怎么回事？”古费拉克不耐烦地提高声音。

“我收不到安灼拉的信号。”博须埃有些心烦意乱地按着键盘，他不明白这究竟是怎么回事，接着他看到若李在冲着他摇头，然后他就明白了，“听着伙计们，”他的声音有点变了样，“你们必须快点出来。”

“可你刚说没有安灼拉的信号。”

“你们必须先出来，我会想办法——”

“博须埃！”格朗泰尔恶狠狠地低声冲着通信器怒吼，“你让我们丢下安灼拉？你他妈的不要给我开玩笑！”

“是的！你们必须！我也讨厌这样，但是他已经没有生命体征了。”

“你说什么？”

“我说我们失去他了，我很抱歉。”

“不。”古费拉克几乎是哀鸣出声，而格朗泰尔猛地摇了摇头。

“听着，传送口没法维持太长时间，更糟糕的是如果它被监测到了，我们都得完蛋。”

“不！”格朗泰尔抱紧怀里的人，他双眼紧闭，面色惨白，看上去没有了呼吸，“不，安灼拉，”他俯下身去，捧起对方的脸颊，急切地呼唤对方的名字，“不要在这里……”

不要在现在，不要放弃，你从来不会放弃。

他怀里的人是冰冷的，他靠在对方耳边，想要告诉对方这些，但他的声音被泪水哽咽住了，古费拉克似乎在他身边大声叫着什么，而他什么都听不见。在那一刻，他甚至愿意用自己的生命换回对方，他向内心的神祗祈祷，但他的神祗已经不在那里了。

最后黑暗将他吞噬，就像他来的那时一样。


	4. LIMBO

自由？

自由是青草，蓝天，白云。

自由是停在枝头的白鹳，是轻轻敲击港口的湖水。

自由是睁眼迎接的第一缕阳光，早晨呼吸的第一口空气，注满了生机勃勃的生命。

不，不是，都不是。

自由是挣脱营养液的那一刻，当你睁开从未真正使用过的眼睛，将那真实而恐怖的画面收入眼底，当你张开嘴，吸入那污浊而肮脏的空气。

自由这个词在这个世界里，就是一个新生的婴儿，之前从未存在过，将来也很难生存下去。

公白飞问过他们中的每一个人是不是后悔过，无知是不是一种幸福？如果留在母体，从温暖的床上醒来，吃着美味的食物和美酒，享受着惬意的微风和美景，而不是躺在冰冷的硬床板上，吃着速冻食物，随时随地会有死去的危险。

自由是黎明前的曙光，是枪，是鲜血，是战斗，战斗到底。

自由是不得不付出的代价，惨重的代价。

他问过所有人，除了安灼拉，他知道安灼拉不会后悔，不会质疑，他从不质疑。

 

安灼拉在一个浅滩上醒了过来，他依然感觉不到自己的身体，但他还是艰难地爬了起来，在他身后是淡蓝色的海，平静的海面上反射着阳光，那亮光不规则地闪动着，有些刺眼。安灼拉眯起眼睛，开始他以为是自己眼花了，接着他发现并不是，那不是真正的海，而是闪着荧光的数据海洋，那些残破的数据不稳定地此消彼长着，一片连着一片，望不到边。

安灼拉转过身去，在他眼前的是一幢幢灰色的房子，一幢一幢连在一起，远远看去像是一片黑压压的乌云。他迈开沉重的步子往前走，那路又窄小又错综复杂，还时常地变幻着，安灼拉拐过转角就走进死胡同，等他回过头的时候，四周的光景已经截然不同。

但他还是坚定地往前走着，他知道自己的位置不在这里，只有走出这片迷宫才是出口，慢慢地，他不再记得自己走过的路，他彻底迷路了，只有潜意识和直觉在支撑着他往前走，他开始在路两边发现了熟悉的东西，小时候丢掉的玩偶，旧衣服，老家旁边关掉的咖啡馆，学校里的旧书店。

它们那么似曾相识，就像是此时此刻他就站在自己的大脑里，他的目光照亮那已经被他抛弃的记忆，安灼拉伸出手去碰触，它们就更加鲜亮，仿佛活了过来。

安灼拉颤抖地缩回手，他往后退了几步，接着他转过头，看到了他的战友——以前的战友，安灼拉有些惊讶地睁大眼睛，而他们站在那里，并不说话，只是看着他，安灼拉记得他们每一个人的名字，而站在最前面的是爱潘妮和加布罗什，那对姐弟……

你会后悔吗？

他张了张嘴，想要说些什么，而下一秒他们就消失了。“不……！”安灼拉下意识地大声叫道，紧接而来的一阵强风将他掀倒在地，待他再次睁开眼睛，四周又陷入一片死气沉沉的灰暗。安灼拉有些吃力地从地上爬起来，他接着往前走，时间一点点过去，他的步子开始变得有些踉跄，他抱着胳膊和有些发冷的身体，而面前的死路和转角只是越来越多。

最后他走到了一片开阔地，在他眼前的是一格格的白色阶梯，安灼拉刚踩上阶梯就倒了下来，那阶梯一格一格往上延伸，高耸入云，但他已经走不动了，他想要闭上眼睛，在他的世界陷入一片黑暗之前，他似乎听到有人在他耳边叫他的名字，让他不要放弃。

他从来不会放弃，只是他已经太累了。

 

安灼拉睁开眼睛，熟悉而冰冷的日光灯光线投落在他眼里，刺痛的感觉令他皱了皱眉，而接着他发现刺痛感是真实的，从他身上传来的温暖也是真实的。

安灼拉侧过脸，看到有个棕发的脑袋靠在他边上，他动了动身体想要坐起来，而这时候那人醒了，他直起身子，当他的目光撞上自己的时候，他那憔悴的脸上绽开一个笑容：“安灼拉！你醒了——”

格朗泰尔几乎是从椅子上跳了起来，全然不顾他那身已经快要散架的骨头，他的动作推开了椅子，碰倒了一边的空酒瓶。安灼拉冷冷地看了他一眼，接着便移开了视线，格朗泰尔僵在那里，他有些悻悻地缩回身子，手轻轻地从对方的手臂上滑落，“太好了，我是说，我……”格朗泰尔站在原地有些不知所措，而安灼拉只是不出声，最后他放弃了，“我去找其他人来。”

他慢慢往后退开，打开门走了出去，关上门之前他又看了对方一眼，日光灯照在他身上，映着他的黑发棕眸，显得格外苍白而冰冷。

 

公白飞觉得安灼拉没有回来，至少没有真正地回来。

他比之前更加不苟言笑，一直板着脸，浑身上下散发着拒人于千里之外的气压，甚至比平常更容易动怒和发脾气，以至于几乎所有人都不敢和他讲话。

几乎所有人，除了向导，好吧还有格朗泰尔，但是不论后者怎么开口，怎么尝试，安灼拉却始终不予理睬，他不冲对方发火，只是当眼前的人是空气。

 

“你睡了三天三夜，”公白飞捧着两个纸杯走过来，他放了一杯在安灼拉面前，一边坐在对方身边，“我们不知道你到底会不会醒，而格朗泰尔——”

公白飞试探地看了对方一眼。“我在那里感觉不到时间，像是你并不是真的存在。”而安灼拉若无其事地打断对方，岔开话题。

“那里是什么样子的？”向导眨了眨眼，接过了对方的话题，“我是指，现实与虚拟之间的世界。”

安灼拉沉默地盯着面前咖啡杯里围着调羹排成一圈的泡沫，“就像一场噩梦，”过了一会，他这么说，“你知道你在做噩梦，但是身体却醒不过来，你被困在自己破碎而模糊的意识里，像是陷入了流沙一点点往下沉。”

公白飞没有说话，他端着咖啡若有所思，酸涩的液体流过他的口腔，如果说有什么东西是令他怀念旧世界的，那么一定是美味的咖啡。

“我不知道我是怎么醒过来的，我以为一切都结束了。”

向导抬眼扫了一下远处角落里坐着的人，他觉得自己该说点什么，就在他思考着怎么开口的时候，安灼拉放下了手中的杯子：“我们需要新的策略。”

这位领袖显然不会因为这次的惨痛失败而放弃，更何况他们并不是一无所获，街垒程序被证实是能起作用的，这一次他们对沙威的副本没有准备，公白飞发誓绝不会再让同样的情况重演。

“说到这个，关于上一次带回来的新数据，我有一些新发现。”

“给我看。”安灼拉从椅子上站了起来。

“现在吗？”公白飞抬起头。

“有问题吗？”他微微皱起眉头。

“没有问题，”公白飞看着对方，“只是，你不用休息一下吗？这个轮班已经结束了，我找人来替你——”

“不！”安灼拉有些生气地提高音调，他粗暴地打断对方，公白飞一脸诧异地盯着他，过了一会，他稍稍平复了一下情绪，“抱歉，菲尔，但我不需要休息。”

“你已经48小时没有休息过了。”公白飞平静地说。

“我不累。”而安灼拉只是硬邦邦地回答他。

没有比公白飞更了解安灼拉的人了，向导此时此刻知道再和对方较劲下去不会有什么好结果，而安灼拉固执地转过身去，向导不再说话，跟在对方身后走进了驾驶舱。

“还是没有消息吗？”安灼拉看了一眼监视屏，而坐在屏幕前的博须埃摇了摇头，自从上一次从母体回来，他们就与先知失去了联系。直觉告诉他，这个人是破解母体秘密的关键所在，如果没有他的帮助，他们始终只能站在迷宫之外，就连入口也找不到。

一股巨大的挫败感朝他压过来，安灼拉没有告诉任何人他不休息的原因：他承受了常人无法承受的痛苦，而这些痛苦给他留下了毁灭性的打击和创伤，并且直到现在，这些创伤依然时不时地回到他的脑海里侵袭他、折磨他，不论他是醒着还是睡着。安灼拉凭着强大的意志力勉强地支撑着，他用工作来填满自己的思维，试图赶走那些可怕的梦魇，不敢有丝毫的松懈。他没有、也不想让任何人发现这些异常，至少他自己以为没有。

安灼拉抑制住突如其来的寒意引起的颤抖，他几乎是慌乱地移开视线，而向导怀疑地看了他一眼，他刚想开口说什么，飞船上的警报声响了起来。

“无人机。”博须埃盯着屏幕皱了皱眉。

“有点奇怪，这不是他们巡航的时间……”公白飞眨眨眼睛。

“打开防护罩——”安灼拉话未说完，脚下的剧烈晃动就令他跌倒在地，被击中的船体冒出黑烟。“有两架，不，是三架无人机咬上了我们，在这之前毫无征兆，它们一下子冒了出来——”

数据核心又有了新的、他们所不知道的技术，这么久以来他们一直在艰难的与母体做斗争，而计算机的发展速度越来越快，他们已经快要没有生存的空间。

安灼拉从地上爬起来，他想要接着下指令，他刚站起来，左上方的甲板崩裂了，爆出刺眼的火花，激烈的火星伴随着刺耳的金属切割声，紧随而来的电流穿过他的身体，安灼拉剧烈颤抖起来，接着他脚下一软，再次跌倒在地。

“安灼拉？安灼拉！”公白飞转过身蹲在对方边上，他的表情担心而急切，而对方只是不停地喘气，脸色苍白，一句话也说不出来。公白飞皱紧眉头，他想过情况会很不妙，但绝不是这么糟糕，他抓着对方的手臂，将他从地上拉起来，“听着，安灼拉，你必须离开这里，你听到了吗？”

而安灼拉没有回答，他无力地靠在向导怀里，他不再像刚才那样颤抖了，但是眼睛依然是无神的。这样下去不行，公白飞看了一眼旁边的人，他们都在看着自己，这样不行，“回到你们的岗位上去，”向导冷静的声音穿透不远处的爆炸声，“打开防护罩，准备EMP。格朗泰尔，”向导的声音顿了一顿，“别傻站在那里，”他扫了一眼那个站在一边的人，对方原本坐在角落里，现在跑了过来，却又不敢靠近，“快去帮弗以伊。”格朗泰尔后退一步，而他的视线依然停在安灼拉身上，那双眼睛里混杂着愤怒，紧张和焦虑，最后公白飞看到对方狠狠地踩了踩脚下的甲板，接着转过身去跑开。

“把警报关掉。”

 

“不要跟来，埃里克。”

格朗泰尔往牛奶碟里倒上一点酒，他将酒瓶子挨着墙放在地上，并留下一个纸袋，米黄色的纸袋渗着煎饼的香味和油光，接着他站起来往外走，埃里克在他身后叫了一声，而他只是头也不回地摆了摆手。

夜风吹得他又开始冷起来，他缩了缩脖子，将手伸进外套口袋里，在这寒气逼人的夜晚，只有他身后的缪尚散发着唯一的暖色光线。

今天早些时候只是一场普通的遭遇战，他们很快就控制住了局势，虽然有点措手不及。但事情的发展不太对劲，这样的攻击近来发生得越来越频繁，向导认为那是数据核心掌握了他们的活动规律，持续的小规模袭击只是为了缩小范围，一旦他们掌握了精确的坐标，就会派出毁灭性的攻击力。

黑色的夜空深处有几个模糊而渺小的光源在闪烁着，看上去像是远远的发光的星辰，而格朗泰尔知道那不是，那是机械的能量堆在燃烧，因为距离离得太远，让人以为是遥不可及的星星。

格朗泰尔眯起眼睛，接着他有些自嘲地翘了翘嘴角，他不知不觉地走到了安灼拉的公寓楼下，他抬起头，毫不意外地发现那个熟悉的位置上还亮着光，公白飞或许可以逼迫安灼拉离开缪尚，却不能逼迫他停止工作。

格朗泰尔在底层的大门口站了一会，还是没有按下门铃。

 

安灼拉感到又一阵头痛，他僵坐在原地，等着这波痛苦散去，他越来越不能集中精神了，他抑制住身体的颤抖，眼前的画面从模糊到清晰，又变得模糊，安灼拉咬紧牙齿，伸手死死地抓住桌子边缘，用力地把手指关节都撑白了。

过了一会，疼痛暂时消去，安灼拉稍稍松了口气，他拉开手边的抽屉，开始翻找止痛片，但只翻出一堆空盒子，安灼拉有些不耐烦地又将抽屉往外拉开一大截，抽屉被整个拉了出来，抽屉里的东西全洒在了地上，除了一堆空盒子外，还有一条断了的坠子，看上去已经放在那里很久了，也很像是他一直没找到以为丢了的那条。

安灼拉皱了皱眉头，他起身离开了书桌，他知道自己不能再吃止痛片了，在送自己回家的时候，向导也反复叮嘱了好几次，但他没有选择，他浑身上下像是一根绷得太紧的弦，稍不留神就会垮掉。

安灼拉走进厨房，此时此刻他需要一些别的东西来转移注意力，他拉开冰箱的门，取出一罐能量剂，冷风从没有关好的窗子吹进来，钻进他的脖子，罐子壁上的冰霜凝结成了水珠，沿着他的手背滑下来。安灼拉觉得有些冷，他放下手中的罐子，走过去想要关上窗户，接着他觉得自己似乎听到了什么声音，他放慢脚步，走到窗边，只有风在敲打玻璃的声音，而窗外除了寒冷的星光和灰暗的能源站，什么都没有。

安灼拉关上窗户，朝后退开几步，而他刚转过身，突如其来的刺痛再一次袭来，这一次比之前任何一次都要凶猛，像是记忆的洪水冲破了闸门，火光，电流，鲜血，还有那双黑洞般的眼睛，毫无感情，毫无起伏，能吞噬掉任何东西。安灼拉被冲击得东倒西歪，他颤抖地扶着墙，想要保持平衡，但这没用，冰冷的异物刺穿他的身体，在他体内无情地翻捣，狠狠地将他撕裂、碾碎，不，他终于忍不住叫了出来，停下，他抬起手挡住眼睛，徒劳地想将那可怕的画面驱赶走，快停下，而它们始终在那里，他的指甲嵌进皮肤，几乎刻出了几道血印。他痛恨发生过的这一切，他更痛恨直到现在还无法摆脱的自己，安灼拉的身体支撑不住开始往下倒，一个黑色的影子冲过来接住了他。

安灼拉发出一声尖叫，他一边叫着一边抬起手肘，用力朝身后的人捅过去，他的动作那么大，以至于两人一起摔在了地上。格朗泰尔被这几下打得很疼，但他依然紧紧地抱着对方，而安灼拉还在不停地挣扎，竭尽全力想要挣脱他的手，对方的拳头和膝盖结结实实地撞在他身上和脸上，

“安灼拉……！”格朗泰尔勉强地抱住对方，一边努力躲开领袖着魔一般的攻击，他一遍遍叫着对方的名字，可安灼拉像是根本听不到，对方像是被什么看不见的梦魇和阴影追逐着，而自己只能远远地看着。

他不再叫对方的名字，而他始终没有松开手，他抱着怀里的人，像是抱着长满荆棘的花束，慢慢地对方反抗和攻击的力气变弱了，好像是他分担了对方的痛苦，哪怕他知道这不是真的。

安灼拉终于安静了下来，格朗泰尔轻轻抚摸着对方的黑发，接着他拉开一点双方的距离，他的手沿着对方汗湿的鬓角划过脸颊，“没事了，”他看着对方的眼睛，露出一个微笑，“安——”

而他话没有说完，安灼拉便打开了他的手，一边冷淡地推开了他，移开视线不再看着他，格朗泰尔在原地愣了几秒，接着他站了起来，朝后退开几步。

“我知道你不想看到我，也不想听我说话，”过了好一会他才开口，“但求你听我说完，之后我不会再来打扰你。”

而安灼拉只是坐在那里，并不打断他也不拒绝他，格朗泰尔等了一会，接着往下说。

“我对所有发生的事情感到抱歉，真的，对我做过的那些事，我不会找任何借口，那是我做的，而那是错的，我是个混蛋，而让我更加混蛋的是，”他停顿了一下，“我没有在你身边，我没有在那里，之前没有，之后也没有。

“如果，我是说如果，还有机会的话，我向你保证，我绝不会再伤害你，我会一直在那里，在你身边，支持你的事业，直到最后一刻。”

房间里一片寂静，窗外的寒风也不再那么凛冽，安灼拉依然坐在那里，一动不动，一言不发，像是房间里没有第二个人存在，他的脸埋在阴影里，格朗泰尔看不清楚他脸上的表情。

“我明白你也许永远不会原谅我，而失去你，也会让我后悔一辈子。”

格朗泰尔又等了一会，接着他往后退开，退到门边，他一边打开门一边侧过身，他的眼神里夹杂着悔恨与悲伤，而他的声音伤心欲绝，“我爱你，安灼拉。”

他哽咽了一下。

“对不起。”

他走了出去，房门在他身后关上，安灼拉觉得自己的某道防线也跟着崩溃了，他双手抱着手臂，不能自制地颤抖起来，待他反应过来的时候，他的面颊和手背已经沾满了泪水，他咬了咬嘴唇，努力压抑着自己的抽泣声，而那个人还是听到了，他没有走远，他一直未曾走远，安灼拉感到对方从背后抱住自己，他想起来了，那熟悉的气息、温暖和耳边的声音，那把将他拉出黑暗的力量，他不知道自己是怎么醒过来的，他以为一切都结束了。

安灼拉颤抖得更厉害了，而身后的人将他抱得更紧，格朗泰尔，他抬起手握住对方的手，而对方贴上了他的脖子，接着他转过身去，那双原本星辰般的棕色眼睛，现在在泪水的衬托下显得脆弱不堪，他的眼神闪烁着，身体依然在颤抖，格朗泰尔，他没有说话，只是看着对方。

**格朗泰尔，我很害怕。**

格朗泰尔吻了上去，他吻着对方的额头，面颊和鼻尖，他温柔地吻掉那里的泪水，他轻抚着对方的脸颊和头发，“没事了，安灼拉，”他微笑着抵着对方的额头，“我在这里。”他说着抱起了领袖，站起来走回卧室，接着将对方放到床上。在他准备走开的时候，他的手被拉住，他转过头，发现安灼拉注视着他的眼睛，抱紧我，他用眼神命令道，格朗泰尔深吸了口气，而紧接着他凑了过去，安灼拉抱住他，格朗泰尔亲吻着他的嘴唇，一边小心地将对方按倒，他们的身体紧紧贴在一起，格朗泰尔能感觉到对方因为喘息而起伏的胸口，“我不会伤害你。”他认真地看着对方，“你允许吗？”

安灼拉没有说话，过了一会，他伸出手抓着对方的手，慢慢拉近，放在自己胸口。

接着他们再一次接吻了，格朗泰尔轻柔地亲吻对方，他抚摸着对方身上熟悉的每一寸肌肤，抚平那不安的喘息和颤抖，他已经很久没有在上面留下过痕迹了，除了上一次那极不光彩的回忆。

他的手找到了那个位置，而安灼拉的身体一下子绷紧了，抓着对方的手也条件反射地更加用劲。格朗泰尔停下手中的动作，他亲了亲对方的额头，吻掉还挂在眼角边的泪水。安灼拉一言不发，只是伸手搂紧对方的脖子，格朗泰尔轻轻地舔着他的耳廓，一边轻声低语着什么，对方低沉的嗓音和湿润的舔舐惹得他一阵酥麻，安灼拉什么都没说，而他那急促的呻吟声已经是最好的默许和回应。格朗泰尔继续往里探索，小心翼翼地打开那久违的身体，他的动作温柔而虔诚，像是在进行某个神圣的仪式，而在他看来，确实是的。

安灼拉似乎终于放松了下来，他张开腿夹紧对方的腰，那是一种鼓励，也是诱惑，而格朗泰尔努力撇开所有的急不可耐和莽撞，他那沾上液体的手指划过对方两腿间的伤疤，它们可能永远都褪不去了，格朗泰尔不知所措地犹豫了一下，他有些难过地垂落眼皮，而这一次轮到安灼拉咬着他的耳朵了，“进来。”他一把抓住对方的头发，他的嘴唇有着不可抗拒的魔力，格朗泰尔像是突然被对方炽热的吐息点燃，他终于将自己埋了进去。安灼拉叫出了声，随后他感到自己的身体被一点一点填满，他眼前和体内的人像是一团热情的火焰，将他层层包裹起来，融化坚硬的冰雪和刺骨的寒冬，拨开乌云密布的天空，就连黑暗也被重绽的阳光穿透，他紧紧地抓着他，他们的身体随着他那愉悦的叫喊声而摆动、起伏，仿佛他们就要合二为一。安灼拉觉得自己眼前蒙上了一层雾气，可他依然清楚地看到对方那双认真而专注的眼睛，它们就那样凝视着他，好像眼中再也没有其他任何事物，而也就在这个时候，安灼拉朝着对方露出了一个微笑。

我爱你，安灼拉。

我爱你。

 

半睡半醒间，安灼拉似乎听到了手机震动的声音，而他依然躺在床上没有动，只是慵懒地将脸埋进枕头里，温暖的被单裹着他的身体，他已经很长时间没有睡得这么安稳了，没有噩梦，没有在半夜中惊醒。直到阳光爬上他的眼角和发梢，安灼拉才睁开眼睛，阳光透过窗帘洒在他的眼睛里，不那么灼人刺目，像是午后轻抚着脸庞的微风，这时候他闻到一股香味，安灼拉微微抬起头，接着他看到对方夹带着那股香味走了进来。

“嗨。”格朗泰尔靠在门边，他穿着那件旧的去年秋天的那件白色麻布衬衣，在阳光下显得是金色的，他左手端着一杯咖啡，还在冒着热气，像是要用这味道将对方从床上引诱下来似的。

而这确实起了那么点作用，安灼拉裹着被单坐了起来，“嗨。”他眯起眼睛，翘了翘嘴角，不知有意还是无意地歪了歪头，格朗泰尔觉得有些不妙，他往前走了两步，接着听到了手机震动声，格朗泰尔看了看安灼拉，而后者坐在床上一动不动，这可真是有点反常，他一边放下手中的杯子，一边怀疑自己是不是还在做梦，他从床底下把手机摸了出来，看到手机屏幕上的来电人信息，不禁挑了挑眉。

“早啊，古费拉克。”

“……等等，大写的R？！为什么是你接的安灼拉的电话？！”

古费拉克的嗓音响得即便隔着听筒也能听得一清二楚，格朗泰尔不得不将手机从耳边拉开。

“嘿，你认为可能会发生什么？”

……

“等一下，你把我当成什么人了？”格朗泰尔冲着屏幕上那张来电显示的大头照大声反驳。

而对方那噼里啪啦的声音立刻盖过了他，格朗泰尔无奈地向安灼拉投去求助的目光，而后者只是坐在那里微笑着，最终，似乎是终于有人忍受不了古费拉克，有人接过了电话，格朗泰尔从电话那头听到了另一个声音。

“早上好，向导。”格朗泰尔重新将手机放到耳边，他沉默地听了一会，接着他看了一眼安灼拉，并将手机递给了对方。

安灼拉接了过去，“早上好，菲尔。”他移开了视线，而格朗泰尔始终看着对方，在和公白飞说话的时候，对方似乎就会变成一个他不太熟悉的安灼拉，有那么一小会，格朗泰尔会觉得有点嫉妒。

“我会的，菲尔。”

有时候尽管只是那么一小会，也会令格朗泰尔感到难以忍受。

“放心，我已经没事了，我保证。”

他笑着挂掉了电话，“菲尔告诉我，他们追踪到了先知的下落。”他低头在床上找着自己的衣服，格朗泰尔觉得自己刚才确实是在做梦，现在他眼前的那个安灼拉又恢复了常态，他先是没说话，接着他伸手抓住了对方的手，安灼拉抬起头，被单从他身上滑下来，露出他裸露的肩膀。

格朗泰尔凑了上去，他的手指划过对方的嘴唇。“我得去工作了，格朗泰尔。”安灼拉这么说着，但他的身体没有避开，也没有推开对方。

“但我已经做好早餐了。”格朗泰尔认真地说道，如果他面前的人不是赤身裸体，那么他找的理由似乎还有那么一点说服力，而安灼拉看着对方，过了好一会才开口，“那么我想，”他握住了对方的手，微微张开嘴，咬了咬对方贴在自己嘴唇上的手指，这令格朗泰尔浑身一阵战栗，“最好还是不要浪费了。”

他们接吻的时候，安灼拉在对方身上尝到了那之前令他难以抗拒的香味，在那一刻，窗外的阳光是那么平静安逸，无尽的黑夜已经过去，而他们也可以放下武器。

哪怕只有那一刻。


End file.
